


More Than Friends

by Nycxnolita



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, harry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycxnolita/pseuds/Nycxnolita
Summary: When Ellie and Harry got together, Ellie was completely aware of what that meant for them when the public and media found out. But with everything Ellie is dealing with mentally, can she handle the criticism from everyone? The stalking paps or journalists prying into there relationship? Or will they end up being torn apart from it?This is the sequel to We Can't Be Friends! ENJOY





	1. Chapter 1

**_Ellanore POV_ **

  
  
  
  


As much as I dislike winter, mid-July is probably more torturous. Heat can be good or bad. Normally I'm all for summer weather, but Harry insists on sleeping with the windows open instead of having the AC on like a normal person. So right now, heat was a no-no. Especially when he's a clingy sleeper as is, which is why even in just a t-shirt, I’m sweating my ass off because he’s currently wrapped around me like a koala bear. Which, okay, it’s fucking adorable. His little curls are stuck to his forehead and his mouth is just parted a bit where he's breathing right into my ear. Reasons I will endure hot and gross summer nights: Because I get to wake up to this dork. My head is killing me, though. Not sure if it’s because of the scorching sun beating down on me or because I got barely any sleep last night, which is 50% my fault and 50% Harry’s. He thought it would be awesome to have drunk sex at 3am instead of, you know, passing the fuck out. I could've said no, but he did that thing with his lip and... yeah.

 

My alarm goes off, and it takes a lot not to throw my phone across the room. I groan and turn my head towards my very dead asleep boyfriend. His arms tighten around me as I tried to escape from his grasp.

 

“Harry, I gotta get to work,” I groan. He huffs and ends up letting go. I wrap my hair up in a loose bun and trudge towards the bathroom. I look over at Harry and smile to myself. He looks kinda like a god, laying on his stomach with his ass sticking out of the white sheets. Grabbing my toothbrush, I begin my morning routine. I half-regret accepting this internship because I am NOT a morning person. Nor will I ever be and you can quote me on that. Harry, on the other hand... He’s like an effervescent ball of fucking sunshine in the morning.

 

I continue my brushing as Harry groggily walks in behind me. He kisses the back of my neck and I smile.

 

“Morning petal.” He says yawning and stretching out. My eyes are literally glued to his tattooed torso in the mirror. I notice a couple of scratch marks on his chest and I wince. I realize im caught starring when he smirks.

 

“Shit- I didnt realize my nails were that long.” I grumble with the brush in my mouth. He chuckles.

 

“S'alright pet,” He leans down into my ear. “kinda like that your marking me as yours.” Christ, its like he knows how to push all my dirty buttons.

 

“Don't even, im not gonna be late for work again.” He laughs and goes towards the toilet and I freeze.

“Harry what the hell are you doing?”

 

“M'taking a piss?” He says matter of factly, about to whip it out.

 

“Fuck seriously? Wait until I leave the bathroom first-” I grumble closing my eyes and walking out of the door. He laughs and I roll my eyes. Once a fuck boy. Im standing in the hallway waiting till hes done so I can spit, when he pops his head out.

 

“S'all yours princess-” He says kissing my cheek. I walk back in and spit and rinse. When I get back to the bedroom, hes pulling up his black boxers. “Never gonna understand why that bothers you so much- youve seen it before.” He says raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because dumbass we are not gonna be 'that couple'.” I say walking into the closet and grabbing my attire for the day. Ive had to sort of revamp my wardrobe considering Rolling Stone is a bit more posh then I expected. But im okay with it. Gives me reason to go shopping.

 

“Whatcha mean by that?” He says walking out into the kitchen. I can hear him starting the coffee machine and I thank god he decided not to use the damn pot today. Im already gonna be late. When im all dressed, and applied my minimal make up (No point when its gonna melt off my face by 1pm) I head inside.

 

Harry is leaning against the counter,i can smell eggs cooking and thankfully bacon. Good boy, I commend him.

 

“I mean, we need some sort of boundries. Not that I dont mind being on top of you all day,” I smirk at him and he laughs. “ But I refuse to pee in front of you.”

 

“Sweetheart, youve thrown up in front of me.” Asshole just had to go there. I slam my head on the counter and let out a sigh. I can here him evil giggling and if he wasnt so fucking attractive id smack his face.

 

“It was one time, and you basically barged in the damn bathroom. I told you tequila and I arent friends.” Liam had a show in Miami last month and we all went. It was a lot of booze, a lot of grinding and a shit ton of regret the next morning. Harry slips a togo cup in my hands and I lean over and kiss him. Mmm, even with morning breath he tastes like addiction.

 

“M' gonna be at the studio all day if you want to swing by.” He says sliding the eggs on a plate for me. I smile when he puts the bacon on there and I snatch it like I havent eaten in 3 days. “Ellie, relax its not going anywhere .” I snort.

 

“Yeah well, I burned all my damn calories last night.” I say to him as he gives me a sly smile and sipping at his brew. “ Yeah I get off at 2 today. I dont have work till 4.” Yup still kicking it at the coffee house. And yes, harry consistantly tells me to quit because I 'dont need to work'. But Im still stubborn as fuck and pay as much as I can for groceries and other stuff. Hes not a fan though, keeps saying im overly stressed. But hey, better to be stressed... means im working my way up.

 

  
  


I walk into the office, yawning and heading towards my desk. Im immediately stopped by my co worker Sam who comes up next to me with a displeased look.

 

“Victoria says meeting in 10 minutes.” She says chugging her coffee. I laugh because she looks like actual hell which means she was probably out way later then me.

 

“ After party was good I guess?” I say sitting down in my cubical.

 

“ Yeah you shoulda been there, definitely slept with one of the members of Imagine Dragons last night.” She ponders.

 

“Which one?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

 

“Not sure.” I snort, of course shes not sure. But hey girl was hott, get it when you can. Its been 3 months ive been working here, and its pretty amazing. I adore my fellow interns and the atmosphere is overall welcoming.But of course there are some here that throw me dirty looks left and right... probably because of Harry. Which in all fairness I could give a fuck less about. Sam happens to be the exception. I met her my second week and when she found out I was dating Harry Styles... she told me she was more of a Big Time Rush fan. Yeah that made me spit my drink out laughing.

 

“MEETING! LETS GO.” I heard Bennet (Victorias Assistant) scream out into the room. There were a couple of groans and I had to fight back a laugh. A meeting this early was definitely meaning Victoria was pissed. And yes, I love my job and I happen to escape Victorias wrath like 60% of the time, but I always get uncomfortable when she chews out everyone else.

  
  


Me and Sam walk into the room with the large black granite table. Everyone sits around as Victoria sits in her chair at the helm,her hands folded. I can see her eyes going over everyones faces, like shes scouting her next victim. They land on Jeremy. One of the new interns who looks like he might shit his pants from anxiety.

 

“ Does anyone know why were having this meeting?” Victoria announces over the deafening silence.

 

“Because your an evil bitch.” I hear sam mumble. I fight a smirk. People shake there heads.

 

“Because we need something new and something noteworthy. So far our sales have been wavering and I will not have this magazine fail because my employees are more concerned with there personal lives rather then there jobs.” She excutes making a few look down. She eyes Jeremy. “Mr. Weiss. The other day, you were a half hour late to work.... why?” Jeremy is a deer in headlights and Victoria is the huge pickup truck.

 

“I.. we-I uhm...” He sighs knowing no matter what hes not going to win. “ My mom was in the hospital.” I frown knowing that yes, he did get a call as soon as he sat at his desk monday morning. His mom was rushed in for emergency surgery. When I look to victoria she is cold and stone faced.

 

“Pity. I hope shes doing well, because your behind on work. And your on my probation list.” He nodds and looks down and I seriously feel bad for this kid. Its when I hear someone clear there throat that I look up to see her eyes glued to me.

 

“ Ellanore.” Victoria says pursing her lips. Welp I got 3 months into this internship without getting reemed. Lay It on me I guess.

 

“Yes?” I answer as professional as I can get my voice.

 

“Im sending over 3 shoots from this week, I need at least 700 shots from each one by friday. No later.”

 

“Got it.” I say trying to end this conversation.

 

“Your work on last weeks artist was good.” I could feel everyone freeze around me. Did... did she just drop a compliment? She turns away and begans interogating her next victims as I feel Sam bump me.

 

“Oooh damn. Im playing the lotto tonight.” I shake my head and snort. Yeah maybe so should I.

 

-

 

The meeting lets out and I gather up my stuff. I have to figure out how to literally sit through over 6k photos within 3 days. As much as my job is cool, starring at a screen and goin in on details on each set tires me out terribly. Im stopped when sam grabs my arm.

 

“Victoria needs you.” I frown. Fuck. This cant be good. “Good luck. Dont stare into her eyes, you might turn to stone.”

 

“Unsettling but duly noted.” I say walking backwards and then heading towards Victorias terribly overdone office. When I arrvie I knock 3 times before she announces me to come in.

 

“Ellanore,” She says poised behind her desk. Her tone seems normal but I feel the tension through my teeth. “Youve been working this internship for 3 months now. Ive been impressed with your work.” Oh. Shit okay 2 compliments in one day?

 

“Oh, thank you-” She held her hand up and I immediately stopped.

 

“Are you considering taking a postion here?” Yes. As scared as I am of you sometimes, FUCK YES.

 

“Uh, yeah. Ive actually come to really enjoy my time here..” I say with a smile. She nodds with no emotion.

 

“Good. I will start your paperwork. You'll fully hired by next month. As a hired photographer on this team, you will be working along side 2 other freelance photographers. You will be assigned shoots during the week, scheduals will be sent over the weekends and of course, you will be paid.” Paid. Holyshit. I did it. I literally graduated college and managed to get a job within a year of my work.... Victoria hands me a folder. “That will be all.” As I stand up to leave, literally holding back tears.

 

“Victoria, thank you... this means a lot to me.” I say with a small smile. Half of me wants to say she may have seen the cornors of her mouth turn up but who knows. As I walk out I jog to my desk where sam is waiting, eating a bagel she snagged from the break room.

 

“So howd it go?”

 

“Ill be hired next month.” I say with a smirk. Sam immediately jumps up and wraps her arms around me.

 

“HOLY SHIT! IM SO PROUD!” I laugh and immediately grab my phone. I dial Harrys number. Sam snickkers. “Why is your boyfriend under 'British Bae Af'?”

 

“He was drunk one night. Thought it was funny.” I say shrugging and wait for the answer.

 

“lo'?” I can hear him chewing on something.

 

“Really hope your not eating my chocolate entemens donuts, because I will drag your ass to target myself to get me more.” He laughs at my accusation.

 

“No-I had one. Don't worry ill put it on the shop list. Why you calling me doll? Usually its naughty texting at work, not phone sex.” My cheeks go red and I look around frantically in hopes no one hears his bigg ass mouth. Luckily everyone is minding there own and sam has departed.

 

“Ha ha. And I actually have some news...” I say biting my lips. I pull the email that Bennet sent me with the login for the shoots I have to go through.

 

“Alright? Should I be concerned?” He says laughing nervously.

 

“ I got the job.” Theres silence before I hear him laugh.

 

“NO FUCKING WAY!” I pull the phone from my ear as he yells. “ Wait- am I the first one youve told? Do the girls know? Can I tell liam-”

 

“No your the first one. Im gonna call them tonight. So don't open your mouth.” He sighs.

 

“But liams coming over- what if it slips?”

 

“Then so will my foot in your ass.”

 

“Kinky love, your at work contain yourself.” I roll my eyes. I am so deeply and hopelessly in love with this man child. And fuck im so lucky. “Know what that means though for tonight right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Aside from victory shots. I get to eat first tonight.” I groan putting my face in my hands. I can hear the smug ass smirk over the phone.

 

“Harry...” I whine. “ Im at work. Don't be unfair.” Since rekindling this realtionship, the one month we took away from each was the longest sexual drought wed had in a while. By definition we've probably fucked on every surface in our apartment aside from the toilet. Oh wait- I think I gave him blow job. Okay so every surface. Its like hes my addiction, and I need a fix everytime I see him. And sure, relationships are not about sex. We just learned that instead of having big arguments or being upset, we go at each other like animals. Which has significantly helped my anxiety lately.

 

“Love, whens your lunch break? Oh hang on-OPEN!” liam mustve just got there.

 

“its at 1:30 today. I get a 45 why?”

 

“Because your going to come to the studio and im going fuck you on the soundboard.”

 

“MATE- IM RIGHT HERE!” I gasp and laugh hearing liam in the background. Harry chuckles.

 

“Yeah and? Had to hear you and Kaia racking the bed last week you shit.” Yeah that was an unpleasent experience but imagine what me and him sound like clawing at each other like hungry wolves.

 

“Ill let you know. She stuck me with a 6k look over and I might work through lunch...” I say scrolling through the page. He sighs.

 

“Then ill come to you-”

 

“No.” I say sternly.

 

“Do not no me.”

 

“Im no-ing you harry. Do not walk into this office-”

 

“Ellanore. Were dating. I would like to bring my girlfriend lunch-”

 

“Ill come to the studio fuck.” I say fustratedly pulling my hair. Fuck it. Ill bring my labtop. The girls here already want to slit my throat of jealousy.

 

“Good. You sound like you need a bit of relief. Ill save the eating for tonight, but I have always want to fuck you against the sound booth walls-”

 

“STILL HERE.” Liam echos.

 

“Right, let me handle this one. M' gonna go for a run in the park with cockblock over here-”

 

“Alright, be careful. Love you.” I say smiling, my head in a daze.

 

“Love you as well bub.”

 

 

  
  
  


**_Harry_ **

  
  
  


“yeah, I was thinking maybe go a bit lower for that verse...” I say glancing over the computer screen. I cant believe ive been recording my second album. I feel like the songs have just been flowing out of me lately. Been that way since I met Ellie actually. My producer Dan and I have been going over different songs ive kept, edited ect. Theres about 70. Now its gotta be down to 10 or 12. I hear the door open and peek up seeing my beautiful but tired girl walk in. Even though I know shes been stressed with work, she still radiates the room.

 

“I got everyones coffee orders.” She says hitting the mic button. I watch everyone file out and into the small soundboard room. An angel. Thinking of others when her herself is at her ends.

 

“Why hello my lovie,” I say as she walks into the sound booth. Her eyes light up as I lean down and peck her mouth. “ Hows it feel to be officially employed.”

 

“You know that song by blink 182?” She asks dropping her bag. I raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the hell is about to come out of those beautiful red tinted lips. “ Work sucks I know.” She kinda sings out and I cant hold back the laugh that slips out. She nudges me playfully and I drop the papers im holding dramatically. “Don't make a me-” But I cut her off. I need her. In those beautiful fucking black high waisted shorts and dark grey tank top with the beatles on it. Her hair is a right mess, tied up in a bun, her sunglasses perched on her head. And she will never cease to leave me in awe at her natural beauty.

 

“Did you seriously want to fuck me on the soundboard? Because dan will be pissed and-” But once again she stops, my lips sucking on her neck. She tastes like summer and the rose bath soap she baught last week. I hear a soft gasp, her hands are fisting in my t-shirt and its taking my brain a lot to remember theres a large glass window to the other room.

 

“Are you to done sucking face?” Dan's voice breaks over the mic. I snort and burry my reddened face into the crook of her neck. She giggles and I can feel her massaging the curls at the base of my scalp. Love when she does that. Its so peaceful and tender.

 

“Drink your fucking coffee!” I yell back and I hear them all laugh. When I look back at her, I bite my lip. My brain is saying you should wait an hour till you get home. But fuck that. I take her hand and haul her from the room, down the long fancy hallway of framed records. She laughs, and its a beautiful melody to a new unwritten song.

 

“Harry what are you-” But I kick open the instrument room. Spare parts to drums and guitars and pianos everywhere. I immediately attack because if Im not inside this beautiful woman in less then 5 seconds I will combust. Im sure of it. And she is too, because she quickly wraps her thighs around my waist and I grunt slamming her into the wall. I pray I didnt hurt her, but the way shes pawing at my clothes I assume shes good. “Harry take your fucking shirt off now.” She demands and I tear it from my body, her legs still tight around me. Nothing but the wall and my body holding her tight.

 

“Ah Fuck-” I growl as she grinds on me, and I cant handle all these fucking layers. I lift her tank top over her head and trail kisses along her neck down the valley between her perfect breasts. Im so hard, the zipper on my jeans might pop off. Luckily shes just as aggressive, with one hand she holds my neck and the other shes undoing my pants. “Someones a bit deprived.” I chuckle but she sinks her teeth into my shoulder and I see stars of pleasure. “Christ ellie-”

 

Before I know it, my jeans are at my ankles along with my boxers. Her shorts are on the floor and I hastilly push her panties to the side. Our lips meet again, heatingly we fight for dominance but I refuse to back down. Shes moaning into my mouth as I clumsily run my fingers through her folds.

 

“Fucking hell baby-” I watch her head lull back. I could easily cum from this alone, feeling how wet she is for me between my fingers. I waste no time and push into her deeply. The 'o' shape her mouth forms, makes me even stiffer and I can feel her tight warm walls close around me. I can't believe I fit so perfectly within her, like we were missing puzzle pieces.

“Harry I swear to god if you dont move-” Her threat snaps me from my starring and I immediately pull out and slam back in, bottoming out. “ F-fuck – oh my fuck-” that filthy dirty mouth and its all because I made her feel like this.

 

“Thas my sweet girl. Taking me so good-” I praise as I begin my fevered thrusts. With each hit, she slides up the wall and lets out a moan. My hand rests next to her head, and ive got a good grip on her thigh. “ Fuck so tight.”

 

“ I-I love you” She gasps out as I go harder. Shes biting her bottom lip so hard , its going to bleed and her eyes are tightly shut, taking in all the pleasure.

 

“Love you so much beautiful. Love everything about you.” My praising works, I can feel her become more wet. So naughty that she likes to be complimented, but with how she grew up she probably never heard it. I can feel burn in my lower stomach. I know its a matter of seconds before I cum into her.

 

“OH MY GOD-HARRY !” She gasps, her hands trying and failing to find something to hold. A clatter of the symbols next to us falls and I smirk, because I know ive just hit the special spot in her. The one I continue to graze with the tip of my cock and she's a moaning mess in my arms. Both her hands are on my neck and shes meeting me halfway. Our skin slaps against each other and I feel her walls clenching. Im not going to make it if she keeps up the soft moans into my ear. “ So- big-” I tangle the hand that was on her thigh, into her hair and tug it a bit. She gets the idea and puts her head back exposing her neck so I can mark her up.

 

“Thats it baby girl, cum for me yeh? Cum all over my hard cock.” I demand of her. Shes practically gasping for air in this crowded hot room, but I can see it on her face. Her eyes are screwing shut and with one last thrust we manage to climax at once. Her legs are weak and shaking, so I hold her tightly to me. When she finally opens her eyes I smile breahtlessly at her. “Was good yeah?” She just nodds and continues to catch her breath.

 

“hopefully I can walk.” She says with a small smile. I push the strand of hair that fell into her eyes and rest my forehead on hers. Shes so stunning looking freshly fucked and completely undone because of me. I did that and Im so proud to have done it.

  
  
  


**\---**

 

**_Ellie_ **

  
  


Im not entirely sure what came over me, but the hunger and dark behind his eyes in that soundbooth went straight to my V. Yeah, I got a lady boner for him. He had the nerve to lick his lips and then stare at me like he wanted to devour me. After we open the door, im hit with the ac and shiver a bit. Right now I need a nap and shower. Shower can wait till he gets home though. I feel him lean down and kiss my temple.

 

“Bub, want to head home?” he asks me. I can tell he sees the stress on my face. In all fairness I was watching a computer screen for like 6 hours. But thats harry. My harry. He wants me to be careful always. Except for when we fuck sensless in an instrument room. Pretty sure he rearranged my ovaires, but once again im all dicked down and I couldnt be more on cloud nine.

 

“Yeah. Ill see you tonight baby.” I say leaning up for a kiss. I feel his hand squeeze my ass and I pull his bottom lip in my teeth.

 

“Little minx.”

 

“You just smacked my ass. Your the minx minx.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVEs im back. And im dropping another chapter.

 

**_Ellie:_ **

  
  


After getting off the phone with Kaia and the girls, who managed to scream over my news, we all decided to go out and celebrate at the bar tonight. Normally im one for a netflix and chill, I guess I could use a glass of wine or something. I texted Harry and he was beyond thrilled, already contacting to see if Niall and Louis were around to join.

  
  


I had about 2 hours to get ready so I hopped in the shower and blasted my favorite hype playlist. Gotta admit, I was excited. I missed going out with my friends, and I hadn't really gotten my party on in awhile. Im glad harry was into it as well, knowing that it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't there with us. Anna's girlfriend gwen was definitely a party girl, she fit right in with us. A familiar song filled the speakers of the apartment and I laughed to myself.

 

_ She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes- _

 

Guess he got ahold of my spotify when I wasn't looking. But it didn't stop me from singing loudly, wrapping the towel around me. I left the bathroom and sang a little higher because why not. I was always that horrible karoke queen who had to be as theatrical as possible. Even if I sucked at a singing. I hadn't heard the door open and close and I turned around gasping as Harry stood against the door frame smirking at me.

 

“Shit you scared me asshole-” I say with a chuckle. His smirk is so big his dimples are 6ft deep. Fucking beautiful.

 

“Oh no by all means- continue.” He said walking over and grabbing the towel off me.

 

“Harry its freezing-” I groan but he's having none of it. He hungrily grabs at my waist and tosses me on the bed.

 

“What did I say before beauty?” He says seductively. His large hands graze my thighs as he kneels between them. I bite my lip when he presses warm kisses down my leg. “ Mmm, love this body wash.” he purrs. I whimper when I feel his tongue edging closer to my middle.

 

“H-Harry” I manage to get out before he yanks me forward so his whole mouth covers my folds. My back arches off the bed at the sudden warmth, grabbing hold of his hair in my hands. “Fuck!”

 

“So...Proud...Of...You...Kitten.” He says between sucking. Im practically writhing under him, but he makes me lose any sense of control I have. Thats the one thing that I love about harry. All my life, I needed a sense of control. I needed to have a plan and everything needed to be my way most of the time. But with him, I don't care. I don't care one bit. The world could be on fire, but as long as im next to him, touching him, holding him. Im carefree and wild. Im alive when im with this man. He continues licking up and down my folds, his thumb beginning to massage my throbbing bud. I hiss at the contact and he smirks.

 

Suddenly my phone buzzes next to me. Im sweating from the stimulation and can barely form words as he dips his tongue against my whole.

 

“Holy shit-” I moan out, making his grip on my thighs tighten. He uses one hand to push my hips down, but my head is thrown back. Im seeing stars and rainbows and whatever the fuck else, because he slides two fingers into me effortlessly. The phone continues to ring and he stops making me whine. He grabs it before I even have a chance to and sees kaias name on it. He puts it on mute for a minute.

 

“Tell them to give you 45 minutes.” I look up breathless at him.

 

“S-seriously? Were already gonna be late-” I begin to say before he narrows his eyes and presses a wet kiss between me. I gasp and grip the sheets. “O-Okay fuck-okay 45 minutes-” I grab the phone.

 

“Hey, You almost ready? Liam is gonna get us in 20 minutes.” Kaia begin. I went to answer when I felt a familiar head of curls, graze my legs. Oh no. Without warning he slips his fingers in, watching me with dark eyes.

 

“M-Mhmm. Almost re-Fuck.” I squeak covering my mouth. He shushes me with a devious smirk.

 

“You okay?” Kaia asks with genuine concern. No, im being fucking tortured I think.

 

“Yeah fine-Ill be-Ill be 45 minutes.” I somehow manage to speak out. My voice is shaking and when harry slips a 3 rd finger in up to his rings , the heat in my belly rises.

 

“ok, you sure your alright you sound-”

 

“jesus chris-” I inhale sharply when I feel my arousal starting and pooling by his mouth. Hes sucking so hard, im biting my lip with such force I feel blood. Covering my mouth realizing what I just said.

 

“Oh-Oh my god ELLIE ARE YOU SERIOUS? OK GROSS ILL SEE YOU AN HOUR GOD- REALLY IM SCARRED FOR LIFE-” Welp, I was exposed. Did I care? Not really because harry had me shaking under his touch. She hung up on me and I threw the phone behind me.

 

“Thas it my love, soaking wet for me.” He says with praise. With one last flick of his tongue, I feel my climax and yelp out his name, my breath short and my eyes rolling back. He holds my hips down as I squeeze my thighs shut with my orgasm. When I finally come too, I look up and see him starring over me, his mouth glistening with my wetness. He wipes a thumb over his bottom lip and sucks on it making me moan a bit. “Good job baby. You deserved that.” He says leaning over and kissing my cheek.

 

Welp. I have to catch my breath because once again harry has managed to leave me perfectly sexed up and feeling a goddess. I watch him head into the bathroom and I hear the shower going. I sigh sitting up and realizing Im beyond late at this point but so worth it.

 

After I get dressed, harry insisting I wear this silver dress he 'got for free' that stops mid thigh and exposes my cleavage, I fix up my make up and my phone begins to beep. I see a text from Claire saying there here and I call out to harry.

 

“Babe there downstairs.” I say as he emerges from the closet. Even in a nice gucci shirt and black skin tight jeans, he looked so elegant. I admire him as he runs his large hand through his medium length chocolate curls and he smiles over at me.

 

“Like what you see?” he teases walking over and pecking my lips. I wrap my arm around his waist and squeeze his ass. He widens his eyes at me. “Naughty girl,”

 

“Yeah well, it was tempting me.” I say turning around and heading for the door. Harry puts his hand on my lower back and leads me to the elevator.

  
  


We arrive downstairs and Liam and Kaia are waiting outside. Kaia shoots us both a glare.

 

“Just because were celebrating you tonight doesn't mean im not getting you back for that crap.” Kaia says pointing at me. I go red before liam looks between both of us.

 

“Have I missed something?” He asks as me and harry slide into the back seat.

 

“Nah mate,” Harry says smirking, his hand sliding between my bare thighs. I jump at his touch and give him a warning look. I greet Clair, hero, anna and gwen, all of them congratulating me.

 

The outside of the bar looks a bit crowded, but im excited seeing that its only half enclosed. The wide doors out front are busting with people chatting. As we exit the car, harrys hand going to my waist and pulling me close, I start seeing a couple of flashes from the side. Great. Harry leans over to my ear.

 

“Duck your head down love,” He whispers before kissing my cheek and leading us towards the doors. Liam Kaia and everyone else follows close behind. When we finally get inside, I spot niall and louis already at the bar. I wave at them before they walk over and hug us.

 

“ Congrats,” Niall says and I can already tell hes had a couple. I thank him and louis. “ alright shots!” he yells and louis cheers. I roll my eyes because for some reason I know ill be taking it easy tonight.

After we all take a shot, the girls order there drinks and we stand around chatting. Harry looks over at me questioningly.

 

“What?” I ask him over the loud chatter.

 

“Love, your supposed to be getting drunk.” He says chuckling and taking my soda away. I complain but he shakes his head, leaning over to the bar. “ Can I get a margarita please?” The bar tender nods and begins making the drink.

 

“Harry-” He shakes head at me.

 

“No I wont have it. Ill tell kaia-” he threatens and I sigh. Fuck it why not. When I get my drink I down it a bit and Niall laughs.

 

“More shots?” He asks and harry cheers. Dear god I could tell it was already about to get wild.

  
  


2 hours in and im pretty sure ive had more shots tonight then ive had in my entire youth. Im leaning on harry for support and im feeling absolutely amazing. Kaia is standing between Liams legs talking to me about her final paper. I can barely comprehend what shes saying but I know that right now I want to dance. The song that came on is making me sway against his waist and harry laughs.

 

“You good love?” He asks slurring a bit. I nod and turn around.

 

“les go danceee.” I manage to get out before I hiccup. He grips my waist and drags me towards the small opening. The song continues and I wrap my arms around his neck pressing myself to him, feeling his fingers trail up and down the curves of my body. I see anna and gwen behind us doing the same. Even though my body feels heavy and im very much drunk, when we walk back over to the bar, louis hands me another shot. Harry looks at me warily but im quick and I down it instantly.

 

“Shit ell,” louis laughs. Niall is quick to give me beer to chase the burning clear liquid. At this point im not sure if its tequila or vodka.

 

“Alright let her breathe,” Harry insists towards them next to me.

 

“Don-be such a buzzkill.” Im pretty sure that came out normal but im not to sure with the way clair and everyone is starring at me. I can see kaia and she seems to be in the same state of bliss. I walk over to her. “Kais I love you sos much.” I say as she laughs and wraps her arms around me. We almost fall against each other and harry stands next to liam watching us with amusement.

 

“No-stop stop I love you so more” Kaia slurs and we both giggle.

 

“Maybe we should call it yeah?” I hear harry say as liam laughs and nods. I shove at harry playfully, but stumble a bit. Kaia wraps her arms around me again and we sink to the ground laughing. Clair lets out a fit of giggles beside us and I can see the light off her snapchat going.

 

“Nooo Harry jus wants me to go so we can fu-” Harrys hand covers my mouth before I finish and kaia gasps.

 

“Oh-mygod shhhh no ellie no-” She says giggling and helping harry cover my mouth. I push them away and sigh dramatically.

 

**_HARRY:_ **

 

Its 3 am by the time we managed to round up everyone. Ive got Ellie on my side and liams got a firm hold of Kaia whos dancing and singing rather loudly. Seeing Ellie let loose tonight was refreshing for me. Shes been so stressed over so much lately, I just wanted her to feel a bit more open. She used to be so carefree, but her internship and work were demanding of her. Her and Kaia make to go back inside but I haul Ellie over my shoulder playfully and she laughs.

 

“You have such a nice butt. KAIA LOOK AT HARRYS BUTT! THIS ASS IS SO NICE!” She says smacking it. I laugh and smack hers causing her to gasp. Kaia is practically falling over with laughter from us and liams trying to wrangle her in again. “This is my butt now, I own this ass.” Ellie says squeezing my backside. This woman will be the death of me. And im totally fine with that. After she promises not to run back inside, I put her down and she falls into my chest. Both my arms around her to keep her standing.

 

I watch as Liam grabs his uber, and clair hero and anna and gwen pile in there own. I go to call dale but Ellie quickly grabs my phone and hangs up.

 

“Nooo is warm out-lets walk.” She says pushing out her bottom lip in a pout. Fuck thats so cute. I sigh, knowing this will end up interesting but at least the paps and fans have left. Its just the open side walk of the city. Ive always loved new york. Still so alive at the early hours of the morning, much like me. Ellie is shouting a goodbye to kaia.

 

“ KAI MAKE SURE TO DO THAT THING WITH LIAMS-” But my hand covers her mouth as several other patrons look round at us. Im laughing at how red liams face is and how kaia has now burst out laughing.

 

“Text me when you guys get home mate.” Liam says rolling the windows down.

 

“Got it, see you.” The car rolls away and Ellie sighs happily against me. Her eyes are closed and she can barely stand but were only 10 blocks from the apartment. Ill carry her if she asks.

 

We gradually walk, the warm summer breeze caressing our cheeks and pushing the hair from Ellies face. Shes a bit flushed, and very wobbly but I havent seen her this relaxed in months. Her hand is around my waist and her head is on the side of my chest. I guide us over the sidewalk.

 

“Harryyyy...” She says in a sing song tone. I smile to myself before looking down.

 

“Yes love,” I say holding her a bit tighter.

 

“Your the best boy friend you know? Member that time when I said we werent going to be friends?” She says in shock. I do remember it. I remember falling in love with a girl covered in flower and cookie batter. She just assumed id be ok with a simple friendship, not knowing the fire I had for her that burned around my heart . Every time shed make eye contact with me my mouth with dry up and my head would get fuzzy.

 

“Told you we'd be fine yeah? Look at us now-”

 

“ Imagine if I never had the balls to kiss you?” I look at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“Excuse you, I kissed you first-” She giggles and stumbles a bit. I grab her to steady her but shes in a fit of laughter, wobbling next to me. I love when she laughs. She hasnt been doing it often, but when she does she lights up a room. She lights up my world actually.

 

“Yeah but I kissed you back and cause I did I made you fall in love with me-” She says breathlessly. With a happy sigh she throws her head back and stares up. I gently walk along side her, making sure shes not bumping into anyone. Summer nights are always my favorite, theres a certain smell and aura they give off. Its hard not to be happy when youve got the love of your life next to you and a warm breeze circling you.

 

“I was in love with you way before we kissed El,” I confess with a half smile. Its true. I just never thought shed want to be with me. I mean sure, we were best friends but... it scared me to show her how I felt. What if she didnt want the same? What if I scared her off and she was out of my life for good? The thoughts used to keep me awake at night. She has changed me so much this past year or so. Im so deep in thought I fail to notice Ellie walked in front of me. Shes twirling a bit and eyeing all the shops. I cant help but grin.

 

“When did you know you loved me?” She asks walking back over and running a hand through my hair. I bend down and kiss her nose.

“ When you told me we werent going to be friends.” She opens her mouth like a fish, clearly taken back by my words.

 

“ Wait-wait reals?” She asks eyeing me. Even in her drunken state shes trying to study me. I notice she does that a lot. Especially when her ideas spark for her art.

 

“Yeh love',” I lean down next to her ear and kiss under it. I feel her fists grip my shirt. “reals.” when I pull away I can see a genuine smile on her face. She looks like she wants to cry and scream at the same time. I take her hand and pull her along. All the while she stares at me. I notice a flash and turn back to see her iphone out, once again shes giggling. “what you doin now?” I ask

 

“I wanna remember this-the moment you told me you loved me the second day we even met.” I chuckle and shake my head.

 

“Your mad bub, you know that?” She smiles and nodds.

 

“s'why you love all this.” She says gesturing to herself. We walk another couple of blocks. I can see shes getting tired and I have half a mind to stop a cab. Suddenly I hear gasp.

 

“Whas wrong?” I ask turning to her. Her eyes are wide and shes pointing at the mcdonalds sign. Within seconds im being dragged inside while she talks about her fries and a mcflurry. I dont even get a chance to order before she orders for me. Nuggets. She got me nuggets. And apparently a happy meal.

  
  
  


We were a block away from the apartment when Ellie finally decided she had enough walking. I figured this would happen, but its fine. We finished our food on a bench by the park awhile ago and it took us 30 minutes to get home.

 

“Mm Tired.” Ellie says as she leans into me with her full weight. I stop and she looks at me half asleep.

 

“Up we go,” I say bending down and scooping her bridal style in my arms. She laughs and cuddles into my neck. “You keep that up love, were going to have a whole other problem.” That earns me a moan and her teeth graze my neck. Fuck, shes doing her worst right now.

 

We make it to the door and up the elevator. When I finally get the key in the lock I can feel her still playing with the curls on the back of my head. Her hands are so soft and her touch is so comforting.

I walk over to our room and lay her down before I start undressing her. All the while shes sighing contently, her eyes closed. I cant help but smile a bit. I havent seen her this relaxed in awhile. These past 3 months had been amazing, but even though she had graduated she was still working 2 jobs back to back. She had always been a hard worker, it was something I admired about her. I disappeared into the bathroom only to come back to her snoring on her side of the bed. Her long hair sprawled around her head, and her arm hanging off. And even though she looked a mess, I was most definitely in love with this woman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKKKKK.Here we are loves, the goods! COmment and Kudos please :)

**_No Perspective:_ **

  
  
  


Good things only last so long. Or at least that was Ellie's opinion. After getting hired officially a month ago, her social life, or lack of one, had become caput. She barely saw anyone except for her boss and coworkers. One of the hardest things she had to do was quit the cafe last week. Marge was practically in tears but only to tell Ellie how proud she was of her and insisted she come in every week for a visit. Ellie promised and reassured her no one made coffee like they did, so she’d come in before work when she could. After the exhibit a couple of months ago, Harry had given one of Ellie’s photo prints to Marge for the cafe. Marge was more than thankful, she placed it dead center over the coffee machines, praising how beautiful it was.

 

So here she was, 10pm on Friday night, stuck at her office going through prints that were due the next day. At first, she thought she’d be done within the first couple of days. But then they demanded a reshoot last minute which now left her stuck here alone. Kaia had invited her out with Liam, Harry, and everyone else, but she had to decline and it was killing her everytime she got a snapchat of everyone at the new Lavo club that opened up. She loved her job, but it was a lot sometimes.

 

After reviewing everything, her phone read 12:30am. She sighed and packed up, leaving her work out and finally heading home. She knew everyone would most likely still be out, and she would go but nothing sounded better than her bed right now. As she went to lock her phone, she noticed the date and stopped. Oh my god. Harry. Today was the first year anniversary that asshole walked into her coffee shop and demanded service. And now here they were... dating. An idea struck her as she rounded the corner and pulled out her keys. She had forgotten to give Marge her key back for the cafe and planned on returning it tomorrow. But how perfect was it she had it one last time. Harry had changed her life. He helped her grow in so many ways and the way he loved her was poetic and pure. To her, deserved the world.

 

Ellie pushed the door open to the dark cafe and closed it behind her. She had texted Marge asking if it was ok, and her old boss told her if she was going to bake she had to do it for the morning shift as well since people had demanded her pastries back. She agreed enthusiastically. After setting up everything, she put on her spotify and began her mission.

 

–

 

Two hours later and she was smiling down at 40 beautiful red velvet cupcakes. All hand-crafted and made to perfection. Fuck, she missed this. Missed the freedom of not having a hard schedule. The freedom behind just baking and creating. Sighing, she wrapped up four of them in a box and set out the rest in the oven for the shift in three hours. She grabbed her phone and noticed all the missed calls and texts. Shit, Harry probably had a search party out for her at this point.

 

Without a second glance, she shoved it in her back pocket and headed home. The warm summer breeze was welcoming, and she was going to miss it so much in the upcoming months. She briskly walked towards her and Harry’s apartment. When she arrived, she hopped on the elevator and headed up. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open, careful not to drop the cupcakes. She knew Harry probably didn't remember and it was okay with her. It wasn't their first anniversary as a couple or anything, just a small moment that ended up changing her life.

 

“Baby? I’m home,” she said, throwing her keys in the dish and walking into the kitchen. Harry was standing there mouth full of a slice of pizza, shirtless and in his black basketball shorts. Honestly, it was such a sight to his hair pushed back with a pony holding up his bangs. She smirked and raised an eyebrow as he devoured it like his last meal. His eyes lit up when he saw her enter.

 

“Lo' beauty,” he said as she walked over. He placed a kiss to her lips.

 

“Did you even heat that up?” She said, taking a bite and making a face. That's a definite no. Shrugging, he put the slice down and sipped some water. She could tell he was still buzzed. Harry was always lazy when it came to warming up his munchies when he was intoxicated. She found out the hard way when she once caught him eating cold mac and cheese. His eyes landed on the white box she was holding.

 

“Whatcha got there, love?” He asked, putting his drink down. Blushing, she rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... I mean, was it weird to bake cupcakes for an anniversary where she half told him to fuck off? They’d never been a normal couple... or normal friends for that matter, but...

 

“Oh, uhm... okay, this is gonna sound cheesy as fuck, so don't feel bad,” she started, becoming increasingly anxious. She hadn't really done a real relationship before. How does she go about this? “So today is actually the anniversary of the day we met at the cafe...” She laughed. “Remember that muffin cupcake I gave you? I sorta made a batch tonight one last time—It’s stupid. I don't know. I just kinda missed baking and—” But she was cut off when his lips immediately met hers. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle, but his hands pulled her waist to his and she pulled the bottom of his lip with her teeth earning a groan of satisfaction. After a moment, he pulled away, his hand resting on her cheek.

 

“Wow, okay, so bake more,” she said, blushing as his thumb trailed over her now swollen bottom lip. His eyes were still glued to hers, searching her soul.

 

“Love you so much,” he said softly. His lips pressed onto her forehead and he pulled her into his bare chest. She could smell the remnants of his cologne and even though the hot night air circled them she took comfort in his body heat. She could feel him swaying her back and forth and she giggled.

 

“You’re gonna make me motion sick,” she said as he squeezed her tighter to him and dramatically rocked her back and forth. “Harrry...” She whined. His hands lowered to her thighs and he quickly whisked her up and put her on the counter. His lips trailed down her neck. She leaned her head back giving him better access. She’ll never get over how affectionate he becomes when he’s wasted. Although this is normal for him, but he gets MORE affectionate. With one hand resting behind her on the counter and the other on her hip, she let him suck down her neck to her collarbone. Her fingers massaged the curls on the back of his neck and her eyes closed. She was so tired—work had wrecked her. But she’d never lose time for her Harry. The sound of rustling paper behind her made her open her eyes and see Harry had now took a bite of the cupcake.

 

“You little shit,” she said, swatting his arm. He chuckled and took another bite before pushing it towards her mouth. Sighing, she leaned over and bit into it. Well, if her photography flopped, she could always be a baker. After finishing up, she rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. His hand rubbed small circles on her back. If only they could stay like this forever.

 

“You know, you made me look bad yeah? Didn't even get you anything,” he said sadly. She looked up and furrowed her brows.

 

“No no, you don't have to ever give me anything. Having you is enough... I just thought it’d be cute,” she said sheepishly. Harry shook his head with a huge grin.

 

“You will never cease to amaze me bub.” His words were sincere and it took a lot for Ellie to fight back tears. “The fact you remember that day,”

 

“Hard to forget when I had a fucking rockstar snap his fingers at me like a dog,” she said, hopping off the counter and grabbing a sip of lemonade from the fridge. She gasped and almost dropped it when Harry came up behind her and smacked her ass. She whipped around and he pressed her against the fridge door, his chest against hers, his hips grinding into her. Fuck, he was such tease. The way he was staring down at her, a mere foot taller, eyes becoming a darker forest green.

 

“Mmm, maybe someone should’ve done their job, yeah?” He growled into her ear, his hand holding the top of the fridge for support. She sputtered when he ground himself harder into her front. Practically dropping the juice, she threw her head back and let out a soft moan.

 

“F-fuck off. You could've just w-waved.” She tried to argue back. When his mouth found her neck again, there was no fighting it. He gently bit down and she bit her bottom lip so hard she knew she drew blood.

 

“Where’s the fun in that? I liked when you talked back to me... made me so hard,” he whispered, his lips now trailing kisses up her neck to behind ear. Fuck the drink. She tossed it to the side and pushed him back till his back hit the island. He looked a bit shocked, but she immediately attacked, hopping up and wrapping herself around his waist. He grabbed her ass to steady them and moaned as she tugged at his hair.

 

“You were such a dick,” she complained as his hands tore at her shirt. She thanked god as he finally got it off, his eyes growing dark at the sight of her new black lace bra she bought the other day. The way his mouth was sucking down between her breasts made her almost fall apart right there.

 

“Have we fucked on the island yet? Feel like we haven’t,” he muttered, before turning around and shoving all the papers and whatever else to the ground. He laid down before hopping up and straddling her with his thighs.

 

“Imagine if people knew we pretty much defiled our entire apartment,” she said, giggling, letting out a gasp when she felt his hands enter her panties. Holy shit, when did he get her shorts off? They were rubbing circles on her lace thong and she arched into his touch.

 

“Love how you’re always so ready for me...” She loved when he praised her, feeding into her ego and telling her just how much he needed her. She never got to hear she was needed or wanted. So when he did it, she felt on top of the world. She unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor, his mouth now finding its way to her nipples.

 

“Holy fuck,” she breathed out as he sloppily tore her underwear off. She watched as he sat up, slipping his shorts down to his knees, not even bothering to take them off all the way. She felt his tip grind against her folds and she dug her nails into his biceps. Without warning, he slammed into her, causing her move up a bit. His mouth opened and his eyes rolled back, her back lifting to meet his movements.

 

“So fucking beautiful.” He kissed at her neck hungrily, knowing she was going to be black and blue tomorrow. With one leg around his waist, he hauled her upward, repeatedly thrusting. She could feel his needy actions and met him halfway, feeling him it her spot easily. Her arousal, coated him and with each thrust she became more wet. He was beautiful, his forehead on hers, sweat on his hairline, eyes closed in euphoria. She gripped his neck and kissed him deeply. He angled her upward a bit and when he hit her g-spot, she inhaled sharply stopping their kiss.

 

“Yes, Harry—right there… Oh fuck—” She could barely form words as the warmth in her lower belly pooled. She held him for dear life when his hips began to go faster, making her shake with each hit. Within seconds, she felt herself release and arch up. His orgasm soon followed. After his high, he laid his head on her Ellie’s chest, not wanting to move.

 

“Baby, as much as I’d love to stay like this, you have rehearsal tomorrow and I have a deadline due,” she whispered after a moment. He sighed, still covered in sweat, but nodded. He placed a kiss above her right breast and smiled.

 

“Your heartbeat sounds beautiful right now,” he said, standing up and pulling his shorts up. She sat up on her forearms and bit her lip. When he looked at her, he scrunched his nose. “What?”

 

“I fell in love with such a cheeseball,” she said before swinging her legs over and wincing a bit. Yeah, definitely gonna be black and blue. It was okay, though—worth every limp. He chuckled.

 

“S'not normal to always be limping after we’ve fucked, love.” There was smirk in his voice and she rolled her eyes. “Your co-workers are going to be bit cheeky, they see you walking like that.”

 

“Yeah, well, have fun explaining the claw marks on your back to your bandmates,” she sassed back. They both walked into their room and Ellie groaned when she saw it was 3am. Spectacular. Sure, the sex was worth it, and yes, it was always worth it, but she had a shoot tomorrow at 4. They rolled into bed and Harry sighed contently when Ellie laid down on his chest. After a few moments of silence, Ellie felt Harry's arms moving around and she sat up. Her eyes landed on him stuffing the other cupcake into his mouth.

 

“Are you... Are you fucking serious right now?” She asked in shock. He looked over at her with a sly smile.

 

“Yes?” He said, laughing like a kid who was caught stealing. She stared at him for a moment.

 

“Are you at least going to share?” With that, he reached over to his nightstand and took the last piece, putting it in her mouth. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

 

“Cupcake for my cupcake,” he mumbled before turning over and enveloping her koala style. She whined and tried to scoot away but he gripped tighter. “Stay,” he groaned. With defeat, she turned over into him.

 

 

**_Harry:_ **

  
  
  


I could see it. Everyone could. This job was taking quite the toll on Ellie. Late nights and early mornings. I never took her as a workaholic, and she's definitely not. But she's a perfectionist. And that means it gets done right and right now. She was supposed to join me today at the studio around 5 when she got off. One of her early days, because she only had prints to lay out. But she never showed up. Nor was she answering her phone, which had me both anxious and on edge until I left at 8. I tried Kaia and the girls, all of whom hadn't heard from her. I even tried Liam, Niall and Louis. But nothing.

 

What I didn't expect was to see her passed out at the island in our kitchen, face down next to her laptop. Glasses on the edge of her face and hair up in a messy bun. She was snoring. Which she doesn’t do unless she’s completely exhausted. Usually that’s rare for her, since she is a napper, but since this job that’s no longer the case. She won’t always be in the office but her boss gives her enough work to take up her hours. I frown and walk over seeing she’s still in her work attire. Beautiful black pants and a nice top. She didn’t even take her heels off.

 

“Baby,” I whisper as I brush her hair back. She gasps and sits up looking around like she was lost. Her eyes landed on me and she frowned.

 

“Oh my god—what time is it?” She said, looking around for her phone frantically.

 

“Bout 8:30,” I say, dropping off my laptop case on the counter. Her face is in her hands, and she tears her glasses off.

 

“The studio… I’m so sorry—” She tries to apologize, but I won't have it. I kiss her cheek and wrap my arms around her from behind.

 

“S'alright, petal,” I reassure her. Because it is. She didn't do it on purpose. I know that. And yeah, I’d love to show her the new song, but it can wait. I’ll wait for her always. I close her laptop as she rubs at her tired eyes. “C'mon. Rest and I’ll make us dinner, yeah? Chicken and rice?” I say with a smile as she hops off the stool and yawns.

 

“I love you,” she says softly, before kissing me and walking into our room. I notice she forgets her phone and it’s buzzing repeatedly. I happen to glance over and immediately regret it. His name is in big black letters with a fucking smiley face. Henry. I never liked him. Still don’t. He was a threat to me. I mean, I know she loves me, but I don't like to share. Especially when he seems to have other intentions. She’ll always tell me im paranoid. But I’m not. I know men. And he is a sneaky one.

  
  
  
  


After dinner, she’s cuddled into my arms, her eyes on that fucking phone. Before she has a chance to protest, I grab it from her and throw it on the opposite side of the couch.

 

“What the fuck, asshole,” she says, trying to reach over me, but I instead wrap myself around her to prevent her from moving. “You know if you wanted a cuddle, you could've just asked. If my screen’s broken, you’re buying me a new one,” she complains. 

 

But I know she's not mad. In fact, with my head pressed to her chest, I’m eased by her slow and steady heart beat. I've become accustomed to doing that now. Falling asleep to her heart beat. I love it. As cliché as it may come off, it’s very soothing knowing she’s here and in my arms. With her, I’m whole again. My inspiration is on peak, and everything was going well.

 

“Hey, bub?” I ask, playing with her hair. She hums, her eyes not leaving the 11pm news. “What you say we move?” That got her attention. She turns to me questioningly.

 

“Move? Like... from the city?” She’s stuttering. That beautiful heart rate is increasing alarmingly. I probably should've clarified.

 

“No, no—god, no. I meant to a bigger apartment?” I had been looking at some places in the upper east side. Maybe something like a townhouse or a bigger top floor apartment. I loved this place, but it was made for one. And now that she’s here, I want her comfortable and at home.

 

“Baby, it’s just us,” she said, tilting her head. “But... what were you thinking?” Even when she’s unsure on her own accord, she thinks of me. Selfless. One of her amazing traits.

 

“Well, there's a 3 bedroom, upper east side. Could be nice, yeah? You can have a studio, I’ll have an office. Our room will be bigger.”

 

“Does it have a balcony?” She asked. It was actually the first thing I asked for when the realtor asked me. I know my girl all too well. She loves the French door balcony this one has.

 

“In our bedroom, actually,” I say, fiddling with the curl at the end of her hair. She thinks for a moment, before nodding.

 

“I'd love to see it,” she says thoughtfully, before closing her eyes and snuggling closer. Within minutes, she’s out and I stand up, scooping her in my arms. She’s going to sleep through the night if it fucking kills me.

 

 

 

**_Ellanore:_ **

  
  


5am and I’m literally sitting here answering annoying emails because one of the photographers are out. As I sip my third cup of tea, I have repeat the words ‘I love my job’ several times just so I don’t say fuck it and toss the damn computer out the French doors. I hear Harry yawn and I know he's awake finally. Probably getting ready for his run.

 

“El?” I hear his ‘oh so sexy as fuck’ raspy voice call out.

 

“Here.” I say sipping my coffee. I’m going through the last of the emails regarding scheduling when I see him peak around the corner. He frowns.

 

“Baby, you’re barely on 5 hours of sleep,” he argues, stretching his arms over his head. I love watching when he rolls out his shoulders and the butterfly on his chest stretches out.

 

“Yeah, Victoria texted me twenty minutes ago. One of the photographers is out for the next two weeks so I had to pick up some of his work load—Hey!” He pushes the laptop closed and picks me up tossing me over his shoulder. I sigh. “Harry—I have to finish please-” He’s having none of it when he walks me into the bathroom and puts me down.

 

“Get naked,” he demands. I narrow my eyes.

 

“You’re going out for your run,” I say crossing my arms. Okay, yeah, I’m being stubborn but I love sleep and I haven't gotten any since I started this job. So I've been quite bitchy as well. Of course Harry has been an angel and has looked over my attitude.

 

“Exactly. Shower—and when I get back, if you are not asleep in that fucking bed I’m going to break your computer—now get naked,” he demands again. I’m only a little taken aback, but I do as he says. He knows how hot showers relax me. When I begin to undress he smiles in relief and disappears. He’s right. At least if I shower, I can take a nap before I have to head into work at 4.

 

  
  


After my shower, I had finally fallen back asleep. Harry had come into the room after his shower and cuddled me a bit before he left for the studio. When I was ready, Dale offered to drive me to work which I was grateful for. Arriving into the chaos, I was thrown into my shoot. I had set everything up and gotten things going. I was set to shoot Ed Sheeran today. A personal favorite and one of Harry’s good friends. When he saw me, he walked over and hugged me tightly.

 

“Hello there, Ms Ellie,” he says warmly. I loved his look. It was always so calm and relaxed.

 

“Hey Ed,” I said, fiddling around with my camera.

 

“How’s my mate doing? Did he propose yet?” I laughed. Apparently, Harry’s friends have been egging him to just marry me already. And honestly, I loved the idea. But we were literally only celebrating a year in January.

 

“Ed, we literally just started dating last January. Give it a year dude,” I say, but he nudges me.

 

“Listen, when you know you know, and with him and his sickening romantic side. He knows.”

  
  


After the shoot and everything was packed up, it was about 8pm. Finally, an early night of sleep. I bid everyone goodnight and went to my office to grab the last of my things. After being hired, I got a smallish office of my own. It was nice and quaint. I filled it with some flowers, a couple of knick knacks. Of course a picture of me and Harry on my desk. One of me Kaia, Clair, and Anna. After throwing everything in my bag, I headed for the door. I had finished this week’s paperwork and all the prints. Now I could finally go home and—

 

_ Knock knock. _ Fuck me.

 

“Ellanore, before you leave, just need you to review a few set ups for next week's shoot,” Victoria said, opening the door and disappearing again.

 

“Can it wait a couple days?” I asked, but she was gone. With a sigh, I sank into my chair and whipped out my computer.

  
  


My phone buzzed an hour later, my head pounding.

 

**_British Bae Candy:_ **

_ Made dinner, bub, where are you? _

 

**_Me:_ **

_ Stuck at work for a bit. Be there in a half hour. _

 

**_British Bae Candy:_ **

_ alright. Love you xx _

  
  


I could tell he was probably displeased. It was the the third time I’d done this to him. I definitely take the worst girlfriend award.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i keep yall hanging or continue these rapid updates? Comments and kudos please !

**Ellanore:**

  
  
  
  


I walked to the front door of the large building. Harry took my hand and we headed past the doorman, who greeted us with a warm smile. I was already loving it. When Harry had told me last week he wanted to move I kind of expected it. With all my stuff and his, the place was becoming crowded. And even though I’m going to miss it. This one already has me excited. As we reached the elevator, he hit in the code for the top floor. When we stepped out, we were met with a small hallway with large windows. We walked up to the front door and were met with the realtor I’m assuming Harry had hired.

 

“Ah, Mr. Styles, welcome. You must be Ellanore, pleasure to meet you.” He shook my hand and he opened the door and I had to bite back a gasp. Okay. It was way fucking bigger. Beautiful and breathtaking couldn't even describe it. The first room was the living room, with huge floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. On the left was an open kitchen, with a huge middle island, stainless steel appliances accenting the walls, beautiful dark wood stools lined up next to it. On the right of the kitchen, was a small dining room, all of this on an open floor plan.

 

“Oh my god...” I said as I walked further in, running my hands along the furniture. It was black and modernized. A black L-shaped couch, with a large TV on the wall across. Harry watched me with a smile, knowing he’d probably done a damn good job. I turned to see a small hallway, the walls covered in brick. It spanned out at the end to three large bedrooms. One with a huge bathroom, a separate standing glass shower and a built-in jacuzzi tub. Along that was a large window just above the bath. The walls were in mosaic dark tiles. When I walked into the master, I was met with a king size platform bed. Small lights above the headboard. On the left was the walk in closet, complete with both his and hers sides. And on the right, I froze. A balcony. Just like he’d said.

 

“When I saw that I knew I had to get it,” Harry said from behind me, noticing me staring at the French doors. I bit my lip and walked over opening them and walking out on the small terrace. The warm summer breeze came in. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, taking in the sun with me.

 

“Harry this.. it’s perfect.” He chuckled in my ear.

 

“Yeah? Knew what my love would like,” he said back. I turned in his arms.

 

“Baby, do I want to even know what the hell this costs?” I said sadly. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“What did I say about letting me spoil you a little?” He argued. Okay, yes, I did let him have a little fun since he was insistent, but... I didn't want him to go broke. And this shit looked like Madonna’s townhouse.

 

“I said a little—not go broke.” He leaned down and pecked my lips.

 

“Trust me, the label pays for half my crap anyway. I need a good living space. Keeps my inspiration going,” he said, resting his forehead on mine. “So. Is that a yes?” He egged on.

 

“Yeah, it’s a yes-” He picked me up and walked me back into the bedroom, throwing me on the bed.

 

“Albert, we’ll take it!” He said, calling out to the living room. “Leave the paperwork on the island,” he said, before closing the door to the room.

 

“Harry, what-”

 

“We’ve gotten to christen it, yeah? Test the area,” he said, before leaning over me and kissing me deeply.

 

“Will the people who own the place appreciate it?” He furrowed his brow.

 

“Baby, we own the place,” he said, whipping out a key from his back pocket. My jaw dropped and I looked at him.

 

“You little fuck—what if I had said no?” He snorted, kissing my neck.

 

“Please, you and I both know I know you better than anyone. When I went looking I knew I before I even thought that you needed your balcony,” he said, sliding his hands under my shirt. “Even had them pick out the furniture-” I sighed contentedly when his fingers unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor. His lips found their way down further and he tore off my shirt.

 

“Well if music isnt your thing anymore you can be an interior designer.” I sassed back swatting his arm. He looked up at me and shook his head.

 

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He said, hooking his fingers in my high waisted shorts and tearing them off in one motion. I gasped, biting my lip. “Naughty girl, did you purposely not put on underwear this morning?” Shrugging, he gripped my thighs before pulling them over his head. “Gonna have to teach you a lesson, yeah?”

 

 

  
  


**_Ellanore:_ **

  
  


We decided to move in by next week. Thank god because I was finally getting time off work. Although stress was still pretty evident. Harry would spend most of his days at the study so I’d find myself packing up our things. I never really had much, only clothes and a few important items when I left my parents house. I had a photo album of pictures I took on my first camera ever. They were a bit cringey, but I was nostalgic. I had found a few of my older drawing books, also cringy but good to know my roots I guess.

 

“Hey baby,” I heard behind. I scanned through a few more pages before dumping it in the box. Harry’s arms wrapped around me while I sat on the floor. “What you got there?”

 

“Just some old crap from school and stuff. Old drawing books… Hey!” He was so quick to grab from my hands and him being a foot taller did not help. I sighed and gave up, reaching in one of the shelves for a spiral notebook. It wasn't mine.

 

“These are amazing.” Sometimes I know he's supposed to say that, being supportive and all, but he really always sounded so astounded by my art. He told me once, when he fell in love with me, he fell in love with my passion as well. My strive and my love for being creative. I snorted and shook my head, opening the book. I stopped when I saw Harry’s name scrawled across the top. “Oh no, that’s mi-” I whipped it away.

 

“Fair is fair, asshole,” I said, raising my brow. He sighed heavily.

 

“Those are years old, alright? Not even worth looking at--” I flipped to the second page. Poems. They were like small poems.

 

“You wrote poetry?” I asked, standing up and turning around, eyes still glazing over a few sentences.

 

“Well, lyrics are technically poetry so… Here, you’ve had your fun,” he said, trying to grab it. I yanked it away and shook my head.

 

“With eyes as deep as the pacific, and a heart as bright as the sun. With words as soft a summer breeze, she filled my heart, made us one...” I read aloud. My fingers trailed over the scribbles and I bit my lip. He was quiet, and if I looked up, probably beat red. But I didn't care. Because this was the Harry no one really got to see. The shy, and nervous one. Because he may be a king on stage, but he was a hopeless romantic and deeply loving human being. When I finally tore my eyes from the page I saw him standing there rubbing the back of his neck. “Harry..”

 

“Bit cheesy, I know--” But he was cut off by me pulling him into a deep kiss, my hands winding themselves in his curls, tugging at him needily. I always said as ugly as Shakespeare was, he probably got laid a lot if he recited poems to his one stands. When I pulled away he was flushed and a bit perplexed. But the look of his soft red lips and messed up hair made my heart swell. “So, ehm. You like it?”

 

“You are too effin good for this world you get that?” I said, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart rate increase.

 

“So, good ways to get in your pants is poetry... duly noted,” he said as I swatted his chest and rolled my eyes. I returned to throwing more things into the boxes on the floor. I was interrupted when the bell rang but didn't want to stand up again.

 

“Baby! Can you get that?” I called out to our room. Harry groaned, but I smirked knowing I’d get my way. He trudged back into the room and opened the door to see Kaia and girls bound in. I smiled up at them as they pushed him out of the way making him roll his eyes and go back to the kitchen where he had been.

 

“ELLIE!” Kaia screamed, attack-hugging me. I gasped as she knocked me over.

 

“Jesus, guys, what?” I said, rubbing my sore arm. Anna held up a large square envelope and I tilted my head. “You’re excited about snail mail?” I heard Harry snort from the bar at the kitchen.

 

“OPEN IT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!” Clair said as I ripped the seal off and out slid a paperstock sheet. On it was my name and school. My BFA. I froze as I looked at this paper. One I had sacrificed so much for. Because I was stubborn and wouldn't budge. Because I was thick headed and wanted to spite the world.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, walking over a mouth full of banana. I silently handed it to him before he froze and a huge smile took over his face. “Love, you did it!” He said, sitting down and pressing a huge kiss to my lips. I smiled and he pecked my face all over, making me giggle a bit.

 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Kaia said, practically in tears. The feeling of warmth spread through me as I pulled the hard copy of my diploma out. I bit my lip and stared at the beautiful calligraphy signifying that I did it. I graduated college. I mean I knew I graduated but this... this kinda made it official to me. Harry had insisted I walk for my graduation but I told him I couldn't. There was too much going on and I would feel accomplished with just my diploma in my hands. Harry slowly took it from me and walked over to the kitchen. He reached in the above cabinet and pulled out a beautiful black frame.

 

“Really?” I say, walking towards him. He chuckled and began putting my paper in the frame.

 

“I wasn’t sure when it was going to arrive, so I prepared. Besides, I picked it up in Sonoma in June.” My heart swelled at his words. “Can't wait to hang it in the new place,” he said, setting it down and giving me a kiss.

  
  


The girls ended up staying and helping us finish packing. We only had a few more boxes to go, but as the place got emptier, I felt sad. I was going to miss it here. So many memories were made in these rooms. But I was excited to start a new chapter with Harry. The apartment he picked out was beautiful and it was a perfect place for us.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mondayyyyy LOVES!

**_Ellanore:_ **

  
  
  
  


I dropped the last empty box on the new hardwood floor. Everything was pretty much unpacked and I was finally feeling relieved. With the move, I had to push back some of my work and it all ended up piling on top of me. Thankfully, my friends decided to help me out and I rewarded them only way I knew how—pizza and wine. We’re winners.

 

“God, that only took like two days. You guys sure you cleaned out all the crap from the other place?” Kaia said, slumping down on the couch next to Clair. Gwen nodded, sliding into Anna’s lap tiredly. I snorted. If only they saw how much clothes Harry ended up donating. Most of it was his stuff anyway, aside from my art supplies and some of my work.

 

“Call for the fucking food. We need nutrients.” Clair groaned and laid her head on Kaia’s shoulder.

 

Anna and Kaia seconded it and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my phone. After calling up for two pies, I went into the wine fridge (Yes harry was extremely excited about that) and grabbed a bottle of merlot for us.

  
  


I heard the girls begin to argue over what to watch, when there was knock on the door. Shit thats fast delivery. I walked past them and opened the door to see Liam smiling with a bottle of Pino Noir. Behind him, Niall and Louis held up vodka and bags of snacks.

 

“Harry is going to kill you all if he finds out you brought sugar and carbs in this house.” I say laughing and backing away letting them push there way in.

 

“Dont tell em then,” Louis said tossing the bags on the table. Louis let out a low whistle as he opened up the large stainless steal fridge. “Wow, you can fit a whole body in here.”

 

“ Or a 12 pack of guiness-scuse me'” Niall said with a chuckle, shoving his beer on the bottle shelf. He walked over to me and gave me peck on the cheek, thanking me.

 

“ Listen, im not responsible for whoever gets there dick cut off when harry sees the massive amounts of junk food- Oh my god... are those brownies?” I stop mid sentence when Louis pulls out a box of Cosmic brownies. I haven't had them in years and I swear in that moment im going to devour the box. He laughs as I grab for it, almost spilling the glasses of wine.

 

“What has he starved you or something?” Kaia said laughing from the couch. I narrow my eyes at her because yes. He has. Hes on a fucking health kick and I had to hide my oreos under the damn sink.

 

“Hes on a health binge this week.” I mutter holding the brownies to me soothingly.

 

“Here you can have these er.... what is these?” Niall asks pulling out harrys 'healthy' brownies.

 

“Oi, have we picked a movie yet?” Louis says situating himself on the recliner. Apparently tonight was dubbed a movie night without my knowledge, but im more then ok with it. When we first got here, harry insisted on a large 70'' TV because he wanted to see his favorite shows in ultra 4k or some crap. Boys and there toys. He also dubbed one of the spare rooms his makeshift studio, which I happen to love the setup.

 

The arguing commenced once again as everyone bitched over which movie to binge. I heard thor ragnarok being thrown in there and immediately casted my vote. As I grabbed my glass of wine, harrys laptop on the counter lit up. I sighed, he had to stop leaving his expensive stuff in areas of food. With how rowdy niall and louis can get, wine couldve been drowning his macbook keyboard. I put my drink down and went to move it when it binged.

 

My eyes glanced at his small mail app, that was open. I shouldnt look at it. Its his personal stuff and one thing ive learned is never snoop. As I went to put it on the dining table, I couldnt help but pause when I read my name in the subject. Along with my schools name. Thats weird... why would he have my colleges email in his inbox.

 

“ELLIE PUT THE POPCORN ON BEFORE YOUR BOYFRIEND GETS HOME AND TOSSES IT OUT THE WINDOW!” Gwen yelled.

 

“Y-yeah one second!” I yelled back. Before I realized what I had even done, my fingers hit the open button and I froze in place.

 

_ Mr.Styles, _

 

_ Thank you for your payment of $8,000 in regards to the US Federal Education Loan Service. _

_ The remaining balance is $4,000. _

 

_ Federal Education Loan Service _

_ Edward Manino _

  
  


My head was spinning and im pretty sure I was beginning to hyperventilate. He... he was paying off my student loan? I wanted to puke. I re-read the email 3 times. I wanted to throw the damn laptop at the wall, and down the entire bottle of grey goose niall brought over. How could he? After I told him so many times that it made me uncomfortable for him to do things like this. He spoiled me and I get that, but this? This was to much. This was thousands and thousands. I sat back and felt the heat in my face rise, my hands began to sweat and I knew if I didnt shut the laptop now id for sure lose my shit. Exiting the email, I quickly closed the screen and ran to the kitchen to make the snacks.

 

I heard the front door click open and everyone greeted Harry as he strolled through to the kitchen. I stood by the microwave and I had at least 10 seconds to make my decision. Me and harry had been doing so well. And it really hurt that he lied to me. I knew right now wouldnt be a good time to start so I had to bite tongue. Maybe I could just forget about it. I could turn a blind eye. Maybe he was going to tell me about it soon, and it was like a surprise for our one year . Either way, I knew I had to confront him. But It could wait.

 

“I smell popcorn,” he said walking in towards the island and putting his notebook down. He smiled at me and leaned down pressing a kiss to my lips. I hated how he could easily make me forget things sometimes just by the touch of his lips. I inhaled the cologne he was wearing and refrained from biting my lip. When he pulled away he eyed me curiously. Shit could he see I was upset? “You alright bub?” You seem a bit peckish,” he said frowning. I quickly shook my head.

 

“No. fine. Uhm, here.” I reached around and grabbed the dish of popcorn from the microwave and handed it to him. “ Take this to the vultures.” I said looking down.

 

“You sure?” He said setting it down and looking into my eyes. Fuck. Stop doing that. My stomach was still turning. I wasnt sure if it was from the fact I ate like 5 cosmic brownies or because I was guilty for looking through his stuff or because I was pissed beyond belief he lied to me.

 

“Yeah baby. Go feed them before they upturn the living room.” I said pushing the bowl back towards him. He stopped for a moment but nodded.

 

“When did it become our job to feed them?” He said walking towards the living room chuckling. “alright, here popcorn. Louis get your fucking trainers off the $2000 coffee table for fuck sake-”

 

“Who the bloody hell spends $2000 on a coffee table mate?” I could hear niall say in awe.

 

“Me, now move over. M' gonna change and were watching 10 things I hate about you-” A collective amount of groans.

 

“WE ARE NOT WATCHING A GOD DAMN ROM COM-” Clair yelled.

 

I took a deep breath and gripped the counter, praying to god my nerves would settle. I couldnt let them see this worked up. They can all read me way to well. I went to sip my wine before feeling the bile rise in my throat. Shit. Was I going to puke? Harry walked into our bedroom and shut the door, and I ran for the bathroom quickly.

 

I shut the door quietly and bent down, feeling all the junk food I just consumed rise up. After pouring my stomach into the toilet I sat back against the wall and frowned, sweat glossing over my face. Maybe harry was right.... stress can literally kill you. I hated throwing up. I hated it when I was young and I hate it now especially when its fucking wine and brownies. After a couple of minutes I stood up shakily and rinsed my mouth, and washed my face. There was a tap the door and I called out.

 

“One sec,” I said spitting the mouthwash into sink and flushing. I was still quesey and my nerves were still pretty shot and I was definitely done drinking for the night. I opened the door to see Kaia looking at me curiously. “Sup?” I said trying to sound casual. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Fuck. Its like they know my every move.

 

“ Your deciding vote. Which chris do we want tonight?” She said after a moment. I pushed past her and licked my lips.

 

“ Were watching thor ragnarok and if any of you have a fucking issue, im kicking you out.” I say walking into the living room. Harry is at the corner of the couch in his sweats and I can see hes waiting for me to curl up into him. Everyone agreed and harry held his arms open. I inwardly sighed and sat between his legs. He wrapped me up against him and I rested my head on his arm. I had to keep reminding myself what harry does isnt to hurt me or upset me. Everything he does is usually for a reason and his actions arent malicious in the slightest. So why do I feel so bothered by this? The lying. That had to be it. We never kept things from each other. But for some reason he hid this. And this is a big thing.

 

  
  


The feeling didnt go away all week. If I had been on new medication I would've sworn it was from that. But everytime I saw harry, my heart sank. I felt ashamed I snooped and I probably would've been less upset if I hadnt found out he was lying to me. $8,000. And he was intent on paying the other $4000. I sat at my desk in my office that friday, completing the run through for the shoot I just did. My mind was however in another place and I gave up halfway through and turned off my screen.

 

“You look like shit.” Sam's voice echoed from my door.

 

“Don't you knock?” I ask as she slides into the spinny chair opposite of me.

 

“No why?” She popped her gum and flipped through her phone.

 

“... is there something you wanted?” I say slightly annoyed. Which isnt the slightest bit fair to her. But sam is one who doesnt really give a fuck, and just shrugs.

 

“Bored. So why do you look like you wanna die?” She asks locking her iphone.

 

“Stress.” I say putting my head in my hands. I look up and see her avoiding my gaze. “What?”

 

“So this isnt a good time to tell you victoria wants you to shadow 2 shoots next week?” Fuck no its not. I groan and slam my head on my desk. “I mean if you get a concussion you can call out.” she says trying to help.

 

“ I have 5 shoots now. How the fuck am I supposed to-” My words are cut off by a knock on the door and Bennet slides in, giving me a pity look. Oh god.

 

“Victoria needs the prints by 6.” He says.

 

“God bennet fuck off,” Sam says.

 

“Hey I dont run the damn place.” he mutters. “Sorry El.” I can hear hes genuinely sorry. If anyone knows the kinda stress im under its him. He on call 24/7. I nodd and turn my computer back on. 1500 pictures to go and only an hour and half left.

 

“You should take a vacation.” Sam says suddenly when the door closes. I look at her.

 

“Yeah let me just take a week.” I mutter reluctantly. “ Ill fly to bali.”

 

“Or you can go to like texas. I hear its nice down there. Good ass bbq. Hot ass cowboys.” she says with a wink.

 

“Sam, im literally in a relationship.” I say raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“So you can look and not touch. Im sure harry does that.” My head snaps in her direction and I instantly freeze. Fuck. Fuck fuck. There goes the anxiety. Does he look at other women? Of course he looks at other women he sees them everywhere. Wait but does he look at them sexually? Oh god.. “Shit I didnt mean it like that I meant shit-sorry. Okay forget I said that. Im sure he doesnt. Hes completely devoted to you. He bought you guys an apartment right?” I nodd, trying to calm down.

 

“Sam. Could you-” Shes already halfway to the door apologizing like crazy. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I am a god damn train wreck and the tracks are crazy. After a bout an hour, sam comes back in with a chipotle bag and soda. I look at her amused.

 

“ So, I went out to get dinner – figured you could use a steak quesadilla, extra cheese.” she says handing it to me. I smile.

 

“You know you cant buy my forgiveness. But you can ease the hurt with chipotle.” She laughs.

 

“Love you. Dont work to hard.” she says leaving once more.

  
  
  


By 6 on the dot, my work is submitted, and chipotle is sitting happily in my tummy. Yeah shes forgiven. But I wont tell her that. I pack my things up and head downstairs. Harry rarely used dale anymore unless he was going to events or shows or really drunk nights. So I began to rely on my uber app and taxis. It was warm out still, low 60's. I loved it when it thundered out, and luckily the sky was overcast. My thoughts went to me sitting in our overstuffed L shaped couch, my hidden stash of snack food and a good book. I wasn't sure when harry would be getting home, so I snuggled onto the couch and turned on the dvr. I was so behind in my shows, im surprised I even remembered half of what was going on.

  
  
  


I mustve dozed off, because the next thing I knew I felt someones lips pressing to mine. I smiled sleepily to myself, enjoying the taste of mint.

 

“Poppet, its almost 11.” Harry's thick accent filled my ears and I sighed contently. Stretching my arms over my head I half conciously opened my eyes to see his curly hair behind his ear, and beautiful dimples on his cheeks. “Have you eaten yet love?” I shake my head.

 

“No, I like died when I got home.” I say sitting up and yawning. He nods and walks over to the kitchen, I can hear him rustling around with pots and pans, and half of me wants to tell him forget it because im so shot. Id honestly rather go to my nice cuddly bed and just relax.

 

“M' make you some pasta yeah?” I hear him over my shoulder. I nodd and drag myself to the stool thats at the island. He smiles at me and pushes the hair from my face.

 

“ how was writing?” I ask putting my face in my hands. I love watching him cook, he always scrunches his nose in concentration.

 

“Was good actually. Finished a song.” He said looking up at me. Clearly excited about the accomplishment. There was a moment of comfortable silence. I could hear the bustle of NYC below us. “ So ve' got some news.” My eyes lock on his.

 

“Alright ...should I be concerned?” I ask laughing a bit. He shakes his head with a smile.

 

“No actually. Should be excited.” He says stirring the marcaroni. “ M' going to LA for a couple of weeks starting next weekend.” Oh. I frown a bit and sit back. Why should I be excited about him once again leaving?

 

“ Don't look to ecstatic love.” He says chuckling.

 

“Yeah well, im not to thrilled about how im going to miss you.” I grumble, pulling my hair up in a bun. He shakes his head laughing at me like im missing the joke.

 

“Sweetheart, your coming with me.”My face falls.

 

“Harry... I have work-” He lights up and smugly looks at me.

 

“About that... sorta got ahold of Victoria and told her youd be attending some events with me in LA and your unable to come in. She seemed more then okay with it.” Well that would explain the shit ton of work she was assigned.

 

“Wait... she was?” I ask hesitantly. He nodds.

 

“Yeh, took a bit but I convinced her. You need a vacation anyway love. Your under way to much stress.” I sigh and rub at my face. I know hes right, and here he is trying to take care of me. Im not going to lie. Im excited to see LA. I havent been there yet, and harry is there almost every month. I can tell hes waiting for my reaction, hes nervously biting his lip.

 

“ Well, whens our flight?” Its like I just told him we were having christmas in july. He immediately runs around to me and kisses me deeply. I giggle as he peppers kisses along my neck and squeezes me tightly.

 

“ M' So excited love.” He says pulling away. I hear the pasta water overflowing and he turns to see it as well. “ fuck-” He runs back to it and pulls it off the stove top. Hes muttering a long line of curses and I just cant help but smile because I love this fucking dork.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BUBSSSSSS
> 
> Happy Monday. Mondays suck ass but you know what doesn't? Updates as fuck

**_Ellanore:_ **

  
  
  
  


I yawned to myself as we boarded the red eye flight. 3 am. He was officially insane. And apparently awake. But I guess he was used to sit. Me however… I was bitchy. I wanted my bed and my blankets. He smiled over at me as we settled in our seats. Second row and kinda spacious. Good perks, I guess.

 

After about an hour of trying to sleep, I gave up and whipped out my laptop. I went over some emails as I felt Harry's head lawl to my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at his curls swarmed his face. He looked so cute. Shit, I was so whipped.

 

I must've finally gotten to sleep, because I was roused by him squeezing my thigh and whispering that we were here.

 

“C'mon love, Jeffery has a car waiting for us,” he says softly. I get up and pack my things, and noticed significant amounts of stares from people. All their eyes on us, and I forgot that he was a bit more recognizable in LA. Considering people here actually LOOKED for celebrities. Harry, however, didn't pay any mind and guided us both off the plane.

  
  


After waiting for our bags, I could see a couple of fans waiting by the exit. Harry froze a bit, unsure of what he should do.

 

“Go, baby, I got it,” I say taking his suitcase. He raises an eyebrow.

 

“Sure?” He says tentatively and I nod. “Don't leave yet. Stay.” We both walk towards them and I watch him light up, even at 6 am. The girls giddily take photos, thanking him repeatedly. A few bystanders take some candids. I see a few paps as well and I patiently wait for Harry to be done.

 

“Uhm, Ellanore?” When someone softly says my name, I look up and smile at one of the teenage girls. “Can I get a picture with you too?”

 

“You want one with me?” I ask in disbelief. She nods enthusiastically. It still baffles me that some of his fans actually like me, let alone want photos with me. Harry offers to take it and I happily smile next to the girl. “What’s your name?”

 

“Bella,” she says, taking her phone back. “Thank you so so so much. You guys are so cute together.” Her friends agree with her and I smile back warmly.

 

“Thank you guys. That's really sweet of you,” I say as they bid us goodbye. Harry is stopped once more before we even make it to the car, and it's by a mom and her 5-year-old daughter. She is practically squealing when she sees Harry, and my heart fucking swells when he bends down at her height. She wraps her little arms around his neck and he’s beaming from ear to ear, talking to her animatedly.

 

“You guys want a photo?” I ask the mom who seems to be only a few years older than me.

 

“Oh my god, can you? Thank you so much!” She exclaims, standing next to Harry and her daughter.

 

“She's adorable,” I say, handing her the phone back. She laughs.

 

“Yeah, kid’s literally been going to One Direction concerts since she was in the womb.” I burst out laughing with her.

 

“Did you drag your boyfriend?”

 

“You kidding me? He's the one who bought us tickets. He's gonna be pissed when he sees we met Harry. His favorite.”

 

“That's pretty awesome, not gonna lie,” I say as Harry continues to talk to the little girl. She nods.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna be our Christmas card, watch. Well, we better let y’all go before he gets bombarded out here. It was nice to meet you,” she says, giving me a small hug and I return it. “Come on, Bex, he has to go home.” Bex whines and frowns but Harry stops her for a minute. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out the small guitar pick he usually carries in case. He hands it to her and her eyes widen.

 

“Really?” She says softly.

 

“S’all yours, little one. Be good for mum, alright?” She nods and hugs him once more before they bid us goodbye. When Harry turns to me, he furrows his brows and tilts his head.

 

“What's that face?” He asks. I didn't even realize how hard I was I staring him down. Feeling everything inside me ignite because of this incredibly kind person. Is it possible to love someone so much? “El, you alright?” I quickly snap out of it and nod.

 

“Y-yeah sorry. Got dazed. Uhm, let’s find the car.” I walk towards him and he slings an around around my waist, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

  
  
  


 

  
  


The ride from the airport wasn't too bad. Harry explained he had another landrover here for when he's in LA, so we’d be good to drive on our own. When we pull up, it's a private apartment building, reminding me of our New York one. The doorman smiles at Harry and helps us unpack our luggage.

 

“How are you, Mr. Styles?” The doorman asks. Harry shakes his head and laughs.

 

“Kevin, I’ve known you for two years. Call me Harry, please,” he begs. “This is my girlfriend Ellanore, by the way. One I told you about?”

 

“Ah, Ms. Ellanore, pleasure to finally meet you!” He says, shaking my hand. I like him already. I can tell he’s a good person, and how warmly he greets everyone.

  
  


We head to the elevator and Harry punches in a code.

 

“Kinda like a lock. The entire floor is ours,” he says, smiling broadly. The air smells cleaner here and I’m already in awe over LA. It’s like a warmer NYC. With palm trees. When we get to our floor, it’s a small foyer with marble floors that leads to a black door. Harry walks over and puts his key in, pushing it open and I have to refrain from letting my jaw drop.

 

It’s beautiful. Large bay windows, a huge open living room and kitchen. Soft black couches, a large TV hanging from the wall. Even a balcony. No wonder he's been itching for me to come here. His guitars are lined up against the wall, along with a beautiful baby grand black piano sitting in the corner, overlooking LA. I bite my lip and turn to him.

 

“Even here you have to bougie?” I say with a smirk. Harry walks over and smacks my ass, making me yelp before leaning down and kissing me heatedly.

 

“You love it,” he says darkly as his lips trail down my neck. I want to give in. I want to just fuck him senseless on this beautiful couch. But it's 6 am, my body is so tired, I might faint. But then the airport scene plays out in my head, and I’m not sure what it is, but Harry with kids is a whole new level of hot for me. Because suddenly I’m thinking of having his family. And what he would look like being a dad. And before I could even think, I dig my nails into his shirt and throw him on the couch. He’s thrown off a bit, but I dont give a fuck.

 

“Take off your shirt,” I demand. He looks nervous but excited as he tears it off his body. I bite my lip and moan a bit—his beautiful toned chest. And those breathtaking drawings scattering his skin. I waste no time in tearing off my shirt and shorts, falling to my knees in front of him. His eyes darken as he watches me undo his skinny jeans. He helps me pull them down to his ankles and to the floor.

 

My hands gently run up his bare thighs and I see him shiver at my touch. Good, I want him aching. I press my lips at his navel. Grazing my teeth over his beautiful tattooed leaves. His head is back and he's breathing heavily, gripping at the couch upholstery. When I pull his boxers down, his cock springs free, and he's harder than I expected. I’m biting my lip so hard, practically drooling when he goes to grab my head to guide me. I shake my head.

 

“No, I get to be in control, baby,” I say seductively. I'm surprised by my sudden urge for being in power, but let's face it. I’m needy and I want to make him moan my name. I lick the tip and he hisses in pleasure. Smirking, I then lick a stripe from his balls back up under his length and his cock is twitching at my antics. Taking him ever so slowly, I eventually fit him all the way in my mouth and he looks fucking beautiful right now. Sweating and breathing heavily. I did that. And fuck if it’s not the hottest turn on. I begin sucking him up and down, my cheeks hollowing out.

 

“Holy fuck, kitten-” He groans. His eyes are on me and I stare back innocently. He gets harder in my mouth and pop off the tip like a lollipop. I go down again, even slower and he's practically in tears from how agonizing it. is. “M' gonna cum, pet,” he warns me. But I'm so confident in this moment, I stay with him down my throat and I feel him buck his hips upward, his cum runs down and I swallow it all. He’s breathless and completely sated when I pull off and wipe my mouth. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me towards him kissing me deeply, his tongue wiping away everything left over.

 

When I pull away, his eyes are closed and his head rests on mine.

 

“Not sure where that came from, love you so much.” He murmurs. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

 

“Yeah, well, you looked really fucking good in the California sun.” He lets out a chuckle before leaning back on the couch. He looks like he wants to return the favor but I shake my head and stand up. “Later, right now if I don't take a nap. I'm going to be even bitchier,” I mumble standing up and grabbing his t-shirt. I strip from my bra and panites and throw it over my body. “Where's the bedroom, Har-” I yelp when he scoops me up from behind and walks down a large hallway. He throws me down on a beautiful downy soft maroon comforter and I laugh.

 

“Move over, women,” he mumbles from where he fell face down next to me. I roll over to face him, but not before laying on top of him and snuggling up like a kitten. He laughs. “S'not comfortable for me.”

 

“Deal with it, buttface.” I gasp when he flips us over and I’m under his grip. He leans over me, eyes hungry but I can see he needs sleep just as much as me. When he goes to lay down next to me again, I curl up on his side, falling asleep instantly.

  
  
  
  


–

  
  


“Love, what do you want for dinner?” Harry asks from behind me, yawning. We’ve been lounging around all day, thank god. Jeff had texted me a little while ago, letting me know that Harry has a recording session tomorrow with a writer. Then a couple of interviews the next day, a charity event the day after... basically Harry doesn't get to have as much vacation time as me. But I don't mind. I like that I just get to be with him. Gemma is supposedly going to be here next week for a couple of days so I can hang out with her. Sarah and Mitch flew in the other day.

 

“Uhm, I don't know what's good around here?” I question, finishing off my last email from work. I had to rebook one of the studios because apparently everyone else can't do it.

 

“In N Out?” He says, grabbing a water bottle.

 

“What's that?” I ask, closing the browser. I hear a gasp and look up confused. “What?”

 

“You... you’re taking a piss, yeah?” He actually looks offended that I don't know what that is.

 

“I-”

 

“M' getting dressed. Get your shoes on now,” he demands and walks back into our bedroom. I raise my brows at him and laugh. I love when he's all butthurt. He emerges in his soft Gucci pants and a black t-shirt. His hair is shoulder length now, and I fucking adore it. He's got his Versace sunglasses on and he practically drags me out the door.

 

When we get in the car, I can see the warm sun of LA beating down outside the windows. I have to admit, it’s beautiful here. I love summer. It’s always been my favorite season. And for it to be this warm year round must be incredible. I roll my window down as Harry and me sit in what must be the famous LA traffic. Harry put on his Fleetwood Mac playlist and in this moment, I am completely calm and relaxed. Something I haven't been in weeks.

 

“Don't stop thinking about tomorrow-” Harry sings out, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. I smile at him. He turns to me and dramatically continues the song. He leans over and presses his lips to mine. God, I love the smell of his aftershave.

 

“Eyes on the road, Styles,” I warn him.

 

“Ellie, we’re lucky if we move 10 inches in the next 10 minutes,” He complains. His hand intertwines with mine, and I feel the warmth of his thumb caressing circles on my skin.

  
  


–

 

We pull into the parking lot. It looks a bit packed, but Harry insists we have to have the full experience or none at all. I roll my eyes.

 

“You sure?” I ask as we walk towards the restaurant.

 

“Kitten, it’s not In N Out if you eat it through a drive through,” he says exasperated. I’m glad I at least threw on my black sweater, kind of regretting my shorts. It's chilly inside and I smile as Harry walks up to the register. I’m looking over the menu, but I hear him order for me. It kind of still gives me butterflies that he knows me well enough to order my food. Even my coke no ice. That's my man.

 

“I’ll go grab us a table,” I say as he nods and smiles to me. I hold back my laughter because 90% of everyone's eyes are on him, like he’s the second coming of christ. He does look funny in his high end loungewear, at a friggen fast food place. But it’s LA and I’ve seen his outfits before.

  
  


I look up from my phone when I see him come back with a tray of burgers and fries.

 

“Baby, this looks like Five Guys.” He holds his hand up and shakes his head.

 

“Don't ever disrespect In N Out like that again, love,” he threatens.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Well, have to rethink this entire relationship.” I throw a fry at him as he narrows his eyes and eats it.

 

“None of that,” he scolds me, pointing at me with a smirk. I take my first bite of the burger and okay. He’s right. Fuck Five Guys, this is actually incredible. I must've let out the moan I thought I heard in my head because he’s smugly smiling my way. “Verdict?”

 

“If sex was a burger... it’d be this,” I say, closing my eyes savoring literally every bite.

 

“That can be arranged,” he says and I giggle. “At least when we get married in the future we can cater with In N Out,” he says, laughing.

 

“Yeah well, as long as Chick Fil A is invited,” I say, sipping my coke. He thinks for a minute.

 

“I can work with that.”

 

“So did you get Jeffery’s texts? Apparently you were so dead tired he ended up texting me as well.” Harry nodded.

 

“You’ll be attending the events with me, yeah,” he said expectantly.

 

“Is..is that okay? I mean if I’m not invite-”

 

“Don't be ridiculous, El. Course' you’re invited. ‘Sides, it’d be boring without you,” he says.

 

“Harry I don't even have anything to wear—” I stop when I see a devilish smile on his face. “What’s that face--no. No, Harry—”

 

“Don't ‘no, Harry’ me, petal, the writing session tomorrow is from 9-12. After that, I’m taking you to Melrose.”

 

“Harrry,” I whine but he's having none of it.

 

“Bub, you can't wear Target to these events. There are going to be photographers. Jeffrey wants us to looks our best,” he tries to reason with me. I really hate when he insists on buying me clothes and shit.

 

“Fine, but I’m buying them. Don’t argue you with me,” I say sternly. And then I remember my student loans. And the email. And I’m immediately saddened. He’s spent more than enough on me. I know he loves to spoil me, and in a way, that’s one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done. But I felt too guilty.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**_Harry:_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


I was beyond frustrated. This song was important to me, and I could see my friend Ed smile from the otherside of the glass in reassurance. I couldn't get it right for some reason. Mitch and Sarah and everyone seemed to be pitying me as well and I was about ready to burst in anger. Jeffery was giving me words of encouragement and I tried numerous times to fix the arrangement, but it wasn't working out. Everytime I sang it, I felt bland. It was supposed to have meaning—deep, beautiful, full of love meaning. And instead, it sounded like I was singing about a root canal.

 

“Haz, try again, yeh? Don't force yourself, mate,” Ed says from the other side of the booth. I sigh and rub at my head in anger.

 

“Yeah, one more go.” I say aggravatedly. I inhale and the melody begins as I belt out the first couple of lines. And once again, I feel it. Nothing. Fuck. I groan and rip the head set off.

 

“Maybe take a break?” Jeff suggests. I would take a break but we’ve been at this for three hours and it usually takes me only one or two tries. Everyone relaxes around me and I pick up the lyric sheet, going over it in my head.

 

The door to the studio opens and I see Ellie. She's dressed in high waisted black jean shorts, and a long sleeve black crop top. Her hair is up in those ridiculously adorable buns and I can't help but immediately light up at seeing her. She waves and walks in after chatting with Jeffery for a minute.

 

“Thats Ed friggen Sheeran sitting in that booth,” she says quietly in awe as she approaches me.

 

“What Harry fucking Styles doesn’t do it for you anymore?” I say sarcastically as she giggles. God, that sent shivers through my bones. Her laugh is contagious and even though I’m in the foulest of moods, this woman has gotten me to smile the first time today. She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses me softly.

 

“What’s wrong?” She says, concerned. I can tell she's examining the stress lines on my face. I sigh and shrug.

 

“Not sure. Just not into it at the moment,” I say, slumping down on the stool behind me. She frowns and walks between my legs, running her hand through my hair. I rest my head on her chest and I feel her pull me closer, her hand rubbing my back.

“Don't worry babe. You’re gonna do fine,” she says softly, so only I can hear. Her voice just warms me, and suddenly I’m feeling fire in my bones. As I stare into those really deep brown eyes, and admire her plump cherry lips. I can feel it. What the song needs. Her.

 

“Ell, want to do me a favor?” I ask, smiling up at her pleadingly. She contemplates for a moment.

 

“Depends... is it R rated?” She blushes and laughs, but some part of her is definitely serious. I chuckle and shake my head.

 

“Not yet. Just ehm...” I stand up and grab a stool from the side and pull it up in front of me. I grab one of my acoustic guitars. “Sit.”

 

“What-”

 

“Just sit, woman,” I say with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

 

“So demanding.”

 

“Ed, start it up again, yeah?” I say into the mic. Immediately, my band resumes their positions, and Ed, Jeffrey, and the other producers all become attentive.

 

“What you doin, Harry?” Jeff asks his eyes on Ellie.

 

“Trust me,” I say, turning back to Ellie. She bites her lip as I put my headphones on, and hand her a pair. She looks at me oddly before accepting them. I start to strum the chords as the song begins around me again. I stare directly at my girl, the lyrics flowing from me with ease. I can’t help but smile because this is exactly how I wanted to sound.

 

And all it needed was her.

 

–

 

**_Ellanore:_ **

  
  


Harry has serenaded me a couple of times before. But this was different. Even in a room of 15-ish people. It was me and him and his guitar. It felt so intimate, so unique. I’m always amazed when Harry sings. He never fails to stun me. Everything that has to do with his music, is so raw and powerful. I know the stage is where he belongs. This man was born for music. To be legendary.

 

I have to remember to breathe as he sings the lyrics to me and only me, because if I don’t, I might cry. Cry, because he's so mesmerizing. Like a painting with a million different stroke patterns. And each time you look at him you discover something new. When the song ends, everyone is quiet. I dont move, but I watch his face light up.

 

“Guess that's what it was missing,” he says in awe at himself. I go to ask him what he means, but Ed goes over the intercom.

 

“Haz, fucking fantastic, mate,” he commends him. Harry glows and I see a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

I notice there’s a cameraman present, and he had been circling around us in the studio while Harry sang to me.

 

“What’s with the film crew?” I ask Harry as he puts his guitar back.

 

“Oh ehm, Ed wanted a bit of behind the scenes. Jeffrey too, probably going to put it in that next behind the album thing,” Harry mumbles and leans down kissing me softly.

 

“Oi, no fucking in the sound booth,” Ed says over the speaker and we bounce apart. Mitch barks out a laugh and sarah giggles next to him. I can see Jeffrey doubled over laughing as well.

 

“You’ve done worse, mate,” Harry yells out and Ed flips him off playfully.

 

  
  
  


It’s hot, I’m hungry and Harry is insisting on taking me shopping. God knows why—we live in NYC. We shop there. But he says he wants to get me something to wear to a couple of red carpet events. I’m still going to pay even if he tries to whip out his card.

  
  


He pulls me towards Gucci, and I can see the wild look in his eye. I can’t help but laugh a little when we get inside and they immediately greet him. Offering us both something to drink while we shop. Harry is immediately at the racks and someone stands next to him to help him carrying the clothes to the dressing room. I honest to god do not speak designer, but I can hear him rattling off different sizes and styles to the employees who are walking about and pulling things off shelves.

 

He’s like a kid in a candy store. But he deserves it. And god knows I love when he plays dress up in his fancy outfits. Fucking mouthwatering. I walk around, and spot a sheer black shirt, something that screams Harry. It looks beautiful and elegant. I can see him wearing it, buttons open down just above his naval.

 

I walk towards the dressing room, which looks like a fucking runway and find him dressing in front of a 3 stand mirror. The woman helping him is practically drooling and I have half a mind to drop kick that fucking smile off her face. Harry spots me behind him through the mirror and smiles widely.

 

“What you think, love?” He asks, spinning towards me. I have to bite back a moan. I love him in fitted suites and this one is a dark plum, covered in beautiful black embroidery.

 

“Looks good,” I say, blushing, and he chuckles.

 

“No ripping this off with those claws, kitten.” He winks at me. He spots me holding the shirt and furrows his brows. “S'that?”

 

“Oh, uhm, I saw it out by the front. Dunno if you wanna try it or not. Looks kinda like you,” I say walking over. I see the employee (‘Brianna,’ her name tag reads) practically glaring at me.

 

“That's a womens shirt,” Brianna implies, clearly smug that I've picked up a blouse.

 

“Fully aware,” I say back, just as catty. I turn to Harry to and he's eyeing the shirt like its his next prey.

 

“S'beautiful, m' try it on,” he says, kissing my cheek. Brianna’s face falls and I smirk back at her. Victory is mine. No one knows Harry like I do. He shops for more women’s blouses than men’s. They fit him better, and he wears them so well. In a moment, he’s back out from the room, staring into this reflection. I can see his tattoos through the sleeves and the chest. And the buttons are undone, like I called it just above his belly button. Brianna is currently tight lipped and pissed because Harry is raving to the other employee that walked in. Telling how he needs this and it’s perfect.

 

“See, I know how to dress you,” I say, making my way towards him. He laughs and leans down kissing me deeply. I can feel Brianna’s bitch stare digging into the back of my head, before she excuses herself with an attitude. Harry pulls away and raises an eyebrow at me. “What?”

 

“Kind of like it when you’re jealous,” he says cheekily, “Bit of a turn on.” He began undressing and handed the other employee the shirt thanking him, before walking back towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I say shyly. Shit, I hadn’t realized he even noticed the bitch was flirting with him.

 

“None of that,” he says as he presses hips to my neck. “Mm, have we fucked in a dressing room yet?”

 

“No, but it’s probably your wet dream to do it in Gucci,” I say giggling. He laughs and buries his face in my shoulder.

 

“One of my many sexual fantasies,” he says with a yawn.

 

“You should probably get dressed. We can go home and nap-”

 

“To hell with that. I’ve yet to get you something to wear.” He backs away and heads to get his normal clothes on. Shit, almost had him.

 

 

  
  


Four stores later, and I’m completely shot. Harry has invaded everything from St. Laurent to Versace. Apparently that store is a bit more my style, thank god. I found a cute black mini dress, with military style gold buttons down the front, and off to the side. I adored it, and couldn't help but admire it for about 20 minutes before undressing and going to buy it. When Harry had spotted it his eyes went wide and he bit his lip, threatening to fuck me in the dressing room.

 

“M'Really glad you found that one, love, you look absolutely stunning in it,” he praises me as we sit outside at a small cafe. The sun is beginning to set, and the warm breeze surrounds us.

 

“Same here, kinda reminded me of that black military coat in your closet back home.” He smiles, knowing exactly what im talking about.

  
  


“M' yeah, the Dior one.” He sips at this soup, and I finish off my fries. Since this morning, Harry had been stopped three times and people eye us a lot more here. I guess in New York, no one really gives a fuck, but in LA it’s a bit more interesting. I don’t mind, though. I love taking photos for the fans, they're his reason he's here, basically.

 

“So Gem's is excited to come in,” he says casually. “Launching her new sunglasses line.”

 

“That's great, we can go to the beach,” I say smiling. I know Harry is going to be busy this week and next, so it’s reassuring I’ll have someone here with me a couple days. Jeffery said he had several more radio interviews, a couple of parties and a shoot to attend. We’re quiet for a while, just enjoying each others company. My eyes are half on him, half on the news on the TV behind him.

 

“Hey Ell,” he says after a moment, I turn to him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was thinking...” he pauses, looking down. “Do you really like working at that magazine?” Well, that was completely off guard. I stare at him for a good moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

 

“Yeah, why?” I reply quickly. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at me. “What?”

 

“Do you really? No lying.” Fuck him and his intuitions. I sigh.

 

“Why Harry?”

 

“Dunno, you just seem... overworked, is all,” he says, once again looking down. Like he was scared to even address it.

 

“Harry--” I sigh rubbing my temples. “I need a job-”

 

“But why not a different one? Ellie, I’m worried ‘bout you, love,” he says with a frown. “You’re always up late and wake up early, not to mention that boss of yours piles crap on you—”

 

“Harry, it comes with the job—”

 

“No, Ell, she takes advantage of you,” he says sternly. To say I was taken aback was an understatement. “You’re doing the work of like four people... Ellie, have you even looked in the mirror? You looked so stressed out.” Was it really that bad? I mean I knew I was taking on a lot but isn’t that what your supposed to do? I mean I thought my job would’ve been a bit different... but...

 

“Babe, I’m fine, okay?” He doesn't look even a little convinced. Nor should he be because I’m lying out my ass.

 

“Ellanore—” He warns rubbing at his face. I grab his wrist and intertwine our hands.

 

“I’ll look into something new, okay? But I right now I need a job,” I reply. It takes moment, but he nods solemnly. Clearly, he’s displeased with my answer, but I still need to pay bills.

 

–

 

Tonight we're going out with some of Harry's LA friends. Harry has hyped up this place NoBu several times and I give in curious as to what he's on about. We pull up to the restaurant and there's already a swarm of photographers and people around. Fans with phones out, paps with cameras at the ready. The anxiety In me is rising a bit but I just take a deep breath. I feel his hand engulf mine and give a reassuring squeeze.

 

“S'alright love, m' here,” he says softly to me. Harry could always sense my uneasiness. But thats why I love him so much. Because he could read me. Know exactly what I need.

 

We open the door, and Harry is the first out of the car. He has his hand gripped in mine and we walk ahead towards the door. Dale is in front of Harry, holding off some more aggressive paps and I cover my face from the flashes.

 

When we finally make it inside, I take a deep breath and look over at Harry, who does the same. A hostess approaches us and guides us to a private area of the place, where I can see Jeff, his girlfriend, James Corden and a couple of Harry’s other LA friends. I smile politely behind him, as he goes around and introduces me to a couple of unfamiliar faces.

  
  
  


**_Harry_ **

  
  


Over the next hour or so, I’m in a deep discussion with James about some new ideas for his show. Every so often, I catch myself watching Ellie. She's flawless, laughing and smiling with Glenne. I can't help but think how amazing she's been handling everything. She's not one for the spotlight, unless she's with friends and here she is taking in being photographed, followed, and bothered everytime we walk outside. NYC is different—not many people crowd us at home. But in LA, I’m a magnet for press and fans. They know my every move here. I’m not sure how. But tomorrow I have interviews and even though I told her she didn't have to come, she insisted.

 

I love this woman. I don't think I’ve ever felt so in love in my life. Apparently it shows in my face, because James and Jeffrey have looked between each other and me and Ellie a couple of times.

 

“I hope you pop the question soon,” James says next to me, nudging my shoulder. I look back at him and furrow my brows. Shit, was I staring at her too long again?

 

“Yeah so do I,” Jeff says, laughing. I roll my eyes.

 

“We’re just getting back into it. She knows were getting married at some point,” I say, sipping my drink. Both James and Jeff exchange looks. “What?”

 

“Have you asked her, mate?” James asks.

 

“No, but we talk about it a lot.” I say, shrugging. She knows. Does she?

 

“I don't know, Harry, I mean... you two are obviously in love, but maybe you should propose soon if you really want to keep it locked in.”

 

“She trusts me, I’d never do anything to hurt her.” And I wouldn't. I’d die before I even think of touching another women, or entertain that idea. She's all I will ever need. I knew that from the moment my lips finally met hers, and I felt myself give in. She owns my heart. She doesn't need a ring to know that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**_Harry_ **

 

I hear Ellie's alarm go off and I groan. Fucking hate that Jeffrey's gotten into making her wake me up. I used to sleep in like a normal person. But right now, its 6 am, still dark out, and I have a radio interview at 7. I nuzzle into the back of her neck, and she sighs contently having hit the snooze button. Thats my girl. Shes pressing her bum against my morning hard on, and I don't know if she realizes it or not.

 

“Gotta wake up.” she mumbles, just as displeased with the time. Shes not nor will ever be a morning person. So this is just as torturous for her. She hasn't gone to interviews with me yet, so im sort of fearful of today. Not for me but for her. I don't want her uncomfortable, because I know as soon as she is spotted, the questions will be thrown our way. Were sort of public, people know were a couple but ive never directly answered questions like that.

 

“M'no,” I respond back, pushing into her ass. She sighs and I bite my lip, knowing how worked up shes getting. I run my hands along her bare thigh, and I feel her legs tense together.

 

“Don't even think about it- you have 30 minutes.” she says her eyes still closed. I pout and sigh into her skin.

 

“Only need a few minutes,” I say sliding my fingers between her legs. I can tell she's on edge, and debating and honestly I want to fuck her senseless right now. She so deviously is wearing lace underwear, and slide my fingers over them causing her to inhale sharply.

 

“Harrryyy.” She whines but I flip her over on her back and hover above her. She gasps as I lock her wrists over her head and grind my hard clothed cock against her already heated center.

 

“Need to relax a bit petal,” I say leaning down and kissing her neck. I suck on the spot behind her ear, earning an arch in her back as she gasps. I love that spot, I usually leave a little bruise there to mark her. A small way to show her she's mine and only mine.

 

“ Harry -please.” Shes begging now, and I can tell shes practically dripping down her legs. I pull my boxers down, my erection springing free. Fuck, just being near her turns me hard as a rock. Shes dangerous, and I cant even begin to tell you how addicted I am to her. Mind body and soul. I push her panties off and she kicks them to the side as I lean down and catch her lips in a deep kiss. Shes panting into me, desperately trying to create friction.

 

“So needy this morning-” I whisper , taking my time and kissing down her neck. I lick a stripe between her beautiful full breasts and she lets out a whimper. Without a second thought, I push into her fully. She moans my name out loudly, and I do the same to hers. Her walls are so tight and warm, and I never get tired of feeling her around me.

 

“Holy shit-” her hands are on my back, and I feel her nails digging into my skin. I live for this, the way she completely lets go only for me. Her dirty mouth, and its all mine.

 

“Fuck, so wet for me baby.” I say pulling out all the way, and slamming back into her. Her body moves upwards, and she holds onto me for dear life. I waste no time, picking up a heavy rhythm, addicted to the sounds coming from those lips. With each thrust, I can feel her walls convulsing. Shes close, and I definitely cant hold out much longer. Her head is thrown back and her legs are wrapped around my waist. “Thas it baby girl, come for me. Come all over my cock-”

 

Shes gasping for air as I go as deep as I can, hitting the spot that makes her toes curl. She lets out the most beautiful moan, my name tumbling from her tongue. I feel her centre close around me and I thrust sloppily spilling into her. I collapse next to her as we both try and regain our breathing.

 

“Wow. 6:20.” She says breathlessly. I can tell she just wants to turn over and cuddle. I love that shes a post sex cuddler. But I feel the bed shift and shes standing up, giving me the most amazing sight. She must notice im starring and she turns around poking her tongue out. “Enjoying the view?”

 

“Mmm, love when you look freshly fucked.” I say making her cheeks go red.

 

“ God your so vulgar. Get in the shower, jeffery is gonna kill me.” She says grabbing some clothes from the drawer and heading into the bathroom.

 

 

  
  


**_Ellie_ **

  
  


Ive only ever seen radio interviews on youtube, and some photos on there sites or obviously on the radio. But ive never been in a studio before, and Im looking around curiously. Theres a room with a large window and the setup of mics and computers. Harry has his hand in mine, yawning and looking a bit wrecked. Hes not a morning person, and im okay with that. We both could literally sleep them away right into 1pm. Difference is Harry has to be a morning person some times. Jeffery is going over todays schedule as harry half listens. Poor baby, I feel bad for him. I reach up and push a curl from his head and earn the biggest grin.

 

“Keep that smile on.” Jeffery warns him and I laugh when he scowls back.

 

“Whos brilliant idea was to make morning talk shows this early.” he says groaning and chugging back his tea.

 

“ Harry! How are you man?” The radio host JoJo walks in and shakes harrys hand. He smiles brightly and leans over shaking the rest of the crews hands. Something I will always love about him, hes such a gentlemen. Taking notice to every person individually as he meets them. Hes never one to blatantly ignore others, and it warms my heart.

 

“Oh- this is my girlfriend, Eleanore.” Harry gestures to me and I smile shaking his hand.

 

“Oh wow, look at you guys. How long you been together?” JoJo asks taking interest.

  
  


“Bout' year this January.” Wow, has it been a year? I feel like It was yesterday I was at the cafe drooling over how beautiful he looked sipping my special made drinks.

 

“ Congrats guys,” its genuine when he says it and I can tell hes actually happy for harry.

 

 

\--  
  


Harry is laughing with those big ass headphones over his beautiful curls, his dimples peaking through and theres a sparkle in those soft jade color eyes. He belongs in the spotlight. JoJo is asking him about the making of his new album, one hes been furiously working at. His new single that hell be playing shortly, and a few fun radio games. I love watching him. Its like I discover something knew about him each day.

 

“SO harry, its thats time of the show where I read some tweets to us from your fans-” Harry laughs as JoJo scrolls through. “ Im gonna do the rather pg ones because you never know whos listening.”

 

“Yeah mum would get a kick out of some of them-” Harry says.

 

“ So first one from harrysbabygirl-” Jojo begins and I can see harry smirking over at me. Listen his fans are rightfully lustful. My boyfriend is fucking beautiful. “ She says ' excited for new music, did you have any personal experience that inspired them?” Harrys eyes drift to mine and I cant help but blush a little.

 

“Yeah, a bit. At first when I was writing it, I was kinda lost... yeh know writers block can kill you. Especially when you have so much to say and its hard to get it all down. But came across someone and they really helped.” He has no idea. The moment we met, my world turned upside down. And honestly for the better. JoJo asks a couple more questions before sending off and playing harry's new song.

 

\---  
  


I can see how wiped out he is, were 4 interviews in and jeffery is going over the notes for the last one. Hes going on a small live show for Huffington Post, and even though hes putting on the brightest smile he can manage, I know hes going to crash. Im not even doing the interviews and im exhausted.

 

Im sipping at my frappachino, watching the hair and makeup women try and tame the wild mane hes been growing out lately. Its kind of funny because every time she goes to brush it, he absentmindedly runs his hand through it. I have to bite back a laugh when she tries to put highlight on his cheeks for the camera and he practically wipes it off. God hes so beautiful. It still shocks me someone like him could have ever fallen for someone like me. My therapist ive been seeing, told me that I need to start telling myself im worthy to my life. That its my subconscious scared of rejection. But she has no idea. With harrys ever rising fame, rejection is easy to come by. Fans, social meadia outlets, tabloids plastering us up everywhere. But for his sake and mine, I ignore it. I have to or ill go insane.

 

“5 minutes Mr. Styles.” A small man with a headset says poking his head in. The makeup woman, has been eyeing harry up and down since she walked in, and I can tell shes trying everything in her power to not fangirl or worse. He must notice it too because he keeps shooting me looks. When shes finished, harry thanks her kindly and she almost faints when he squeezes her hand. When she goes to leave, she bends down in her purposely lowcut shirt, to 'pick up a makeup brush' that 'fell' on the floor. Harry doesnt even flinch his eyes away from his phone and I can tell shes a bit disappointed. She finally departs and harry smirks up at me.

 

“ Stop that.” I say sipping my drink. He gets up and walks over, leaning down over me.

 

“Have I told you how hard it makes me when you get jealous poppet?” He growls into my ear. I have to clench my thighs together. Asshole, he knows what hes doing. Ever since this morning hes been teasing me.

 

“ I wasnt je-” But im interrupted when harry is being called for in the other room. He stands up and heads to the door, waiting for me to follow. I smile and walk after him.

 

Hes seated on a nice couch, a couple of cameras facing him. I can tell hes a bit nervous, but its in ways only I can see. He twists the rings on his finger and bites his bottom lip. As hes being prepped, the interviewer named Stacy, walks in. My heart rate picks up a bit, because shes fucking gorgeous. Blonde hair, tight body in a beautiful dark red dress. She looks like a million dollars, and shes eyeing harry like her next pray.

 

Fuck me.

  
  


“Hi, Harry nice to meet you.” she says shaking his hand. I can see harry looking at her up and down, taking her in. Hes trying to asses her and her intentions. She wants to fuck you babe. I feel like screaming from my seat. She leans over and starts talking to him as people set up. Her perfectly manicured fingers are running down his arm. He laughs at something she says and I my blood is begining to boil.

 

“ You alright?” Jeffery asks from next to me. I jump and nod, looking away. The view is making my stomach churn. I gotta stop drinking these weird ass drinks. Maybe its from California. I frown.

 

“ Y-yeah fine.” He can tell im lying through my teeth. “Hey wheres the bathroom?” I ask quickly. Because all I can see in my vision right now is how stacy is licking her lips and pushing her chest out towards my boyfriend. Hes not doing anything wrong, but I cant stop it and I wish I could. Oh god, im nauseous again. Jeffery points to the hall and I sprint past, harrys eyes suddenly following me worried.

  
  


When I get inside, I silently thank god its empty. I run into one of the stalls and drop to my knees, puking up pretty much all the smoothies and crap we've been eating all day. God what the fuck? My nerves must be shot, or this medication im on must be doing me in. I hate this, my stomach is still in nots and I don't know If I should cry and or scream. I cant though, because harry goes on in 5 minutes and I have to be out there. I inhale deeply and wipe my mouth with toilet paper before walking out. I rinse my mouth with sink water and take one more deep breath.

 

When I walk back, my legs are still abit shakey and harry's attention is focused on me. Hes eyeing me concerned and I just smile to reassure him. Hes not convinced.

 

5...4...3...2...1

 

“Hi im Stacy, and were back on Huffington Post Live, with Harry styles.” Theres some claps and harry shyly waves. “So harry, your here to promote your new single. How's it been for you the past year?” He rattles off how hes been working non stop and writing like crazy. New inspirations in a lot of things in his life.

 

“Sounds like youve been busy, hows your social life though? Your breakup with Nadine was pretty public awhile back. Shes been linked to a couple of new actors these past months. Any thoughts on that?” I freeze. That bitch. It was on the list of invasive questions she couldn't ask and I can feel jeffery radiating anger next to me. Harry stutters a moment before his demeanor changes.

 

“ I wish her all the best. Things didn't work out, but it wasnt meant to be.” Textbook answer. Stacy looks a little displeased with the lack of the dirt.

 

“ Thats nice of you to say. Especially after everything that had happened between you two. So anyone special in your life right now?” She says suggestively. Shes trying to manipulate him but hes pretty conniving too.

 

“ At the moment, yeah. Someone very special.” He says casually. She gets the point that she wont be getting any other information and rolls onto his possible new tour dates and the album. I smile to myself at how good harry has become at dodging questions.

  
  


–

  
  


Were in the greenroom after his interview, and hes wiping the concealer off his face. Jefferey is on the phone with someone, practically ripping them apart about what happened on the show today. I can tell harry is tense. Any questions regarding that crazy bitch, always make him on edge. Me to, considering she tried to tear us apart. We havent heard from her in months, Kaia had apparently struck the fear of god into her.

 

“M'sorry about today love.” Harry whispers, looking at me through the vanity mirror. I look up from my phone and tilt my head. Sorry?

 

“Sorry about what hun?” I ask walking over to him. He still looks troubled. I want to wipe those worry lines from his beautiful face.

 

“ The nadine questions, not sure why they even came up.” He says frustrated. “ How are you feeling? Ran off pretty quick before the interview.” Fuck he saw that.

 

“Oh, im fine. Just a little nauseas. Probably all that crappy overpriced sushi you tried to feed me last night.” I say making it out as a joke. He didnt need to know that my nerves were pretty much fucked. He gave me a half smile and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

 

“ Bit handsy that stacy wasnt she?” Harry says raising an eyebrow at me. I clench my jaw and nod looking away from him. He chuckles.

 

“Didn't notice.” Lie. I just didnt want to rip her fake blonde hair out in front of millions of viewers.

 

“ Didn't notice eh?” I can feel his hand snaking around my waist and I roll my eyes. “ So tense love, whats wrong?” His lips press just under my ear and I cant help but sigh contently. Fucking love when he does that.

 

“Your mine.” I say sternly to him. He pauses and looks at me oddly before smugly smiling.

 

“M' Yours.” He says kissing my neck.

 

“ All mine.” I repeat pointing a finger at him. I love when he laughs, and I love it even more when he tightens his grip around me, nuzzling into my neck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovies, i hope you enjoy 9! Thank you all for the love and kudos, means so much to me! Comment below < 3

**_Harry_ **

  
  
  


I check my phone for the time and yawn. Today is the charity event, and they're definitely going to have a red carpet. I’m worried, but not for me. For Ellie. She's not used to being thrown into these sort of of things and I feel like I’ve just shoved her into the spotlight. She keeps reassuring me she's fine and can handle it, but I can see stress all over her beautiful features.

 

Jeffrey lets himself in my apartment greeting me before rattling off a list of crap I have to do. For instance, he’s hired a makeup and hair team to come in and help us get ready for tonight. I roll my eyes, because I can for sure do it myself. So can Ellie, but he wants us to look prime. Apparently, people were snapping photos of us like crazy since we got here, and we've already been plastered up on several sites and a couple of magazines.

 

'Harry Styles and Ellanore wander the streets of LA'

 

'Harry and Ellanore out at NoBu with friends'

 

Ridiculous. It's not like this in New York. Sure, there are paps, but were never really followed or anything. LA is a bit more of an aware city, I guess.

 

“And they should be here around three--Harry, you listening?” Jeffery asks. I nod.

 

“Yeah, hair and makeup at 3, continue,” I say, putting my head in my hands. I'm so tired and worn out from yesterday. Ellie and I came back around 8 and ate dinner; we were in the middle of a movie when we both apparently knocked out at like 9:30. It’s now 8am and I just want to spend the day wrapped around my love. She looks so peaceful tucked away under the comforter. But that's not going to happen. I have to go to the gym this morning, and by the time I'm back and shower, the makeup team will be here. And we’ll head out at 6 for the event.

 

“I’ve told the press coordinator what's off limits in terms of questions. We won't or better not have another incident like yesterday.” Suddenly, my stomach churns. That woman was ruthless. Asking about Nadine had been a big no no, and she went right ahead and did it anyway. I get it. It's interesting for me to have some sort of scandal. Especially when I’m apparently non problematic. But also, it’s over and done with. And has been for months. I thank god for that. I have Ellie and I’m more than ready to have her for the rest of my life.

 

“Alright, you head to the gym. I’m gonna go and finish up some things. There's going to be a lot of directors and producers there tonight, Harry. Shake hands with them and shmooze them a bit, yeah?” I laugh at my manager. He's been dying to get me in another film and soon. Sometimes I want to take a break, but I’m at the height of my career and if I keep going, I'll make more of a name in the world.

 

I begin grabbing things from the fridge--eggs, bacon, etc. An omelet sounds good. I hear a groan and I peak around to see Ellie looking beyond thrilled to be woken up.

 

“Morning sunshine,” I say gleefully and she flips be off. I go to kiss her and she darts back.

 

“Morning breath, don't even try--Harry!” I ignore her protests and kiss her anyway. Crazy hair, swollen eyes or not, she's radiant.

 

“Omelet, love?” She makes a face and buries her face in her hands.

 

“Sleep,” she grumbles.

 

“You can go back to sleep till I’m home from the gym, yeah? Makeup up team will be here at 3, though,” I respond, cracking the eggs in the sizzling pan. She groans.

 

“Meh.” I can't help but laugh because even though she’s pissed off, I want to scoop her up and cuddle her to bits. Like an angry kitten.

 

  
  


**_Ellie_ **

  
  
  


As if on cue, the makeup team rolled in at 3pm sharp. Jeffrey was walking around directing them to set up and I sat on the couch freshly showered waiting to be summoned. Harry walked in to the apartment and pulled out his headphones. Fuck, he looked good. I loved when he came back from the gym, covered in sweat, his long legs sticking out from those basket ball shorts. He smirked, catching me staring him down.

 

“Hello lovie,” he said, leaning over the couch and kissing me. “Admiring the view?”

 

“Go shower, you smell like a dirty ass gym locker,” I said, snorting. He chuckled.

 

“Yeh love it,” he teased, walking into the bathroom. Jeffery hauled me off the couch not even 15 minutes later, throwing me into a chair. The makeup artist smiled and introduced herself as Kari, as the hair stylist Adam began to tame my wild ass hair.

 

“Girl, your curls are beautiful,” he said, bouncing my wavy hair up and down. I laughed.

 

“If you can control them, then I’ll agree,” I replied. I'm not gonna lie, being poked and prodded like this had me a bit anxious and shifting in my seat a lot. I couldn't really see what they were doing, but I guess I had to trust them.

 

An hour later, I was finally done. Adam and Kari praised me over how beautiful I looked and how elegant everything was going to come together. I turned around and took a deep breath waiting to see the result.

 

Holy fuck.

 

I actually looked...really good. Like... Kardashian-level makeup good.

 

“Whoa...” I said, tilting my chin up and down, falling in love with whatever highlighter Kari used. My cheeks were iridescent.

 

“Helps with the camera flashes,” she said, smiling and packing her things away. “You look hot.” This was happening. I was about to be thrown into the public spotlight for real this time. No more hanging about his side. People were going to know my name. They were going to find out things, like where I was from, who I'm related to. Harry's fans were mostly supportive. But there were always going to be people who didn't approve. I gulped. Fuck.

 

Kari must've noticed my drop in mood, because she placed a warming hand on my arm.

 

“Hey, don't do that,” she said frowning.

 

“Wh-”

 

“Listen, you’re fucking gorgeous. You seem like a genuine person. So don't do that. Don't overthink tonight, okay? I worked way to hard on your makeup for you to have a puss on for photos,” she said jokingly. I gave her a smile. She was right. I was overthinking and ruining it. “Besides, the way that boy looks at you, I’m surprised he didn't get down on one knee when y’all first met,” she said zipping her bags up.

 

“Yeah?” I said, raising my eyebrows. I never doubt Harry's love for me. I know he adores me, and I adore him. He's become my world, and honestly it's nice to live for someone else too. Kari nodded and crossed her arms.

 

“Fucking own it. Once you walk out there, hold your head up, and make people realize you're exactly where you’re supposed to be. Next to him.” She gave me a quick hug. “Your makeup should stay all night. I’ll be around if you need a touch up, but Jeffrey has my number in case.”

  
  


I headed into my room, as Adam went about doing Harry's hair. It always took Harry a while for his hair because there was always 700 different ways he wanted to wear it. I walked into the closet and pulled out the garment bag. Unzipping it, I laid my dress out and grabbed my black heels. Kari was right. I have to show everyone that I can be what Harry needs. I can be strong and supportive.

  
  


Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. I have to say, I do clean up pretty well. My earrings were silver hoops, and I slipped on the bracelet Harry had gotten me for my birthday. I felt complete and I took a deep breath, walking back into the living room.

 

Harry's eyes found mine in the vanity and he turned around. I watched his pupils dilate and darken, his tongue poking out of his lips with lust. I blushed under his harsh gaze.

 

“Holy shit,” he said softly, standing up. He walked towards me and smiled, taking in my entire look. “Look absolutely breathtaking, love.” His fingers brushed a curl behind my ear.

 

“Yeah? It’s not too much, right?” I said nervously, biting my lip.

 

“None of that--You bite your lip again and m'fraid we won't make it to the event,” he said with a low growl. I could feel the warmth in my lower belly, and I clenched my thighs together. God, his voice had such an effect on me.

 

–

 

Within minutes, we were loaded into a black SUV, a couple of fans waiting outside. Harry waved and thanked them, apologizing he couldn't do photos at the moment since we were running behind.

 

I wasn't sure why, but I was fidgeting more than normal. Usually I’m an introverted type person, but since dating Harry, I can tell I’ve changed a bit. I became more used to being watched and followed. I became more of aware of my surroundings instead of living in my own world when I walked down the street. LA is definitely crazier than NY. I hope Harry doesn't plan on moving here anytime soon.

 

When we arrived, I could hear the screams of fans, and the flashes of cameras were reflecting off the dark tinted windows. I felt a warm hand over mine, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Got you, love, don't let go,” Harry whispered in my ear. I just nodded, still feeling the shakiness in my legs. Here we go.

  
  


Harry slid out first, his hand interlocked with mine. He held it for dear life as he helped me down from the car. People began screaming his name, yelling to look certain directions. Jeffery was behind us, and mumbled about going inside. I nodded as he raced past and into the large building. Fuck. The carpet looked long, and I had to take a few breaths before putting on a smile. Harry leaned over and placed his hand on my lower back, escorting me towards one of the areas for an interview.

 

A blonde women in a long elegant dress smiled at Harry before shaking his hand, she gave me a friendly smile as well before looking back at him.

 

“Harry! How are you?” She said cheerfully into the mic.

 

“M'well thank you, you look lovely.” She laughed

 

“Oh well, thank you, So Harry, are you excited for tonight's charity?”

 

“Of course, it's pretty close to my heart. Have a lot of friends who are LGBTQ, M'glad I can be here to raise money.” I smiled over at him. He was so genuine when it came to doing these interviews. He never faltered, like a pro he owned the camera.

 

“It's so wonderful that you made it, so Harry, I have to ask, who are you wearing tonight?” She said, gesturing to his suite. He chuckled.

 

“Gucci, of course,” he said, spinning around.

 

“It’s so well fit for you,” she said, touching the collar, “And of course, congratulations on your new single. It’s incredible.” Harry's smile widened and he touched his heart.

 

“Oh, why, thank you, definitely had some inspiration this time around,” he said, sliding his arm around my waist and kissing my temple. I blushed as the camera turned on us.

 

“I’m not surprised, you two look very inseparable tonight.”

 

“Yeah, well, it's definitely the Gucci suit that has me glued to him,” I said smiling and he laughed.

 

“Wow, very hashtag couple goals right here! Well, I’ll let you guys head in, Harry want to give a shout out to E! News for us?”

 

“Sure, I’m Harry Styles, this is E!News,” he said before they cut the camera. The women thanked him and shook his hand and mine before we were escorted down the line.

 

We did a couple more small interviews. Harry charmed them all and I watched in awe at how smoothly he could handle everything. Once the interviews ended, they showed us to the spot on the carpet where flashes lit up the area. Harry took my hand and kissed it, making the photographers go nuts. He held me tightly as people yelled every which way.

 

“Told you I wouldn't let go,” he said lowly into my ear. I smiled up at him and he scrunched his nose up with a smile.

 

“What a gentlemen,” I said.

 

Once we were finally done, we walked inside and I sighed in relief. I never had to endure something that intense, where everyone hung onto your every word and movement. Harry's hand rested on my lower back as he shook a couple of people’s hands, before heading towards the ballroom.

 

“Ah how’d it go, man?” Jeffery asked, showing us to the table.

 

“Pretty well, actually,” Harry began.

 

“Did you survive?” Jeffery asked me, chuckling a bit.

 

“I’ll let you know when I regain my eyesight,” I said, sinking into the chair next to my boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, you get used to it.” God, I fucking hope so. My phone buzzed in my purse and I frowned. Fuck. Work. I had given them my cell in case of emergencies and it hadn't been so bad. I had only gotten maybe 4 calls the last couple of days. I looked up to see Harry frowning at me a bit.

 

“Who's that?” He asked, leaning over.

 

“Oh work.. I gave them my cell--”

 

“Ellieeee,” he whined. “Vacation, remember?”

 

“Harry, you're working-”

 

“Not really, were together here, yeah? Put it away,” he said. I could tell he was pissed off I had told them to contact me if need be, but it was kind of hypocritical when it came down to it. He was technically working. With a sigh, I pocketed my phone and glanced around the table. Harry reached over and grabbed two glasses of wine from the waiter and handed me one. I smiled and thanked him, sipping at it.

 

After the dinner, I had managed to find a pretty good conversation with James Corden, who was strategically placed at our table. The guy was genuinely hysterical and I could listen to him talk for days.

 

“Charlotte is getting so big,” I say as he hands me his iphone. I can't help but coo over how beautiful she is.

 

“Isn't she? S'weird that shes already 10 months. Time flies,” he says, swiping to the left to show me more pictures. God, his kids are so cute, I wonder me and Harry’s kids would look like. I have to push that image away because thinking of our future like that sometimes gives me my worst anxiety. Not because I don't want it, but because everyday is so unpredictable.

 

“Please tell me you nicknamed her Stormageddon.” Before James was a host for his show, he had guest starred on one of my favorite tv shows. Harry usually teases me about my obsession, but it’s perfectly reasonable to be in love with Doctor Who. James burst out laughing at my remark, making Harry turn to us and furrow his brow.

 

“What you on about over there?” Harry asks, looking at the two of us. We do look ridiculous for cracking up but I’ve always wondered it.

 

“Don't worry, it's nerdy, you wont get it,” I say between my giggles. Harry sticks his tongue out at me and I shove him playfully.

 

“Already told you once, but she's definitely a keeper mate,” James says to him, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry almost chokes on his drink, and I pat his back as he coughs.

 

“You okay?” I ask concerned. He simply gives me a smile and nods. I notice his glare he throws at James who rolls his eyes in response. Weird.

  
  


After a while, Jeff comes to the table and whisks Harry away, insisting he meet some directors and filmmakers who happened to come tonight. He's very keen on trying to get Harry back into the film industry, which Harry would love. I sit in my seat and absent-mindedly scroll through my phone. Social media sometimes entertains me, a lot of people have apparently already posted up the photos of me and Harry tonight on the red carpet. I smile at some of the comments. 'Couple Goals' 'Too fucking cute.' 'Yall deserve all the happiness.' I’m not gonna lie, I’m always worried to even look at my instagram after I post sometimes. It’ll take one comment to sometimes really get to me, and I try so hard to let it not.

 

James has disappeared somewhere with his wife, along with the other couple who was at our table. I glance around the room, my eyes finding Harry. He’s laughing loudly, his beautiful showcasing his dimples. I wonder who he's talking to. I go to stand up and walk to him when I see her.

 

My face falls and I can feel my heart drop to my knees. Fuck.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONDAY FUNDAY... kidding fuck mondays. Heres something to makes it better? Maybe?

**_Ellie_ **

 

Her. Kendall Jenner.

 

He's throwing his head back in pure genuine laughter. Her hand is grazing up and down his arm. I know that look. I've seen it so many times before. She's on a mission and I can't help but feel shaky in my knees. I know they dated. And I know Harry keeps in contact some of his exes, but I had never actually felt threatened until I was watching the interaction in person.

 

I love him and I trust him. But her? Never. She was stunning. Thin, tall, and beautiful. Everything a model should be. I watched her lean over into his ear, giggling about something. He rolls his eyes and smirks at her. I can tell she is trying to work her magic. Work her seductive ways. Anyone can tell she was flirting. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I approach them? I want to. I want to run between them and shove her ass so hard, her heels crack. But I can't. That's not how I can act anymore. As much as I want to... I have to behave. For Harry. And also for my sanity.

 

My feet seemed to be glued in this spot and I know I'm staring like a creep. But in that moment, I’m still going over how to... approach them. Uh oh. I can feel it. My anxiety is skyrocketing. I can feel my chest tightening. The air around me seems to be thickening and I’m trying hard to count to 10. Breathe Ellie. Breathe. I subconsciously grab my chest and try and inhale. Fuck, not here. Anywhere but here. My eyes dart around the room, and I can feel my vision blurring. Crap.

 

“Ellie?” I hear someone call my name. It sounds distant and I try to respond, but I can't. I can't seem to catch my breath. I can feel my hands shaking, and tingling. A sure sign that my panic attack has begun. I have to get out of here. “Ell-” I don't know who it was. It sounded like Harry, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was I needed to go. Because the walls around me felt like they were closing in and there were two many people around.

 

Finally, someone answers my prayers and I quickly make my way through everyone who’s standing around. Some people look my way as I dart in and out of them. I see the lobby to the place and push the doors open. I’m gasping for air and counting to 10 in my head but it’s not working. Stupid anxiety. Stupid self control method that doesn’t work. Why isn't it working? Fuck! My vision is still blurred and the room is definitely spinning. I look around trying to find anywhere, somewhere with no one.

 

Then, like a savior, I see it. A dim hallway all the way down with no one in it. I almost trip in my heels but I make it to the hall and sink down escaping the photographers flashes from outside the glass doors. I hold my head in my hands and try and calm down. I look down to see my hands are wet. What the fuck when did I start crying? Shit.

 

“You’re fine. You’re fine. You’re okay,” I repeat softly to myself, burying my face in my palms.

 

“ELLANORE!” I don't even register someone is in front of me till they're prying my hands from my face. “Baby, it's me--Ellie, please, it’s me-” Harry? He's begging me to look at him but I can't. Because right now, the only thing I see is her fucking hands on him. And the doey look in her eyes, ready to come for him. “El,” His voice is lower now and I finally look up. My body is shaking with sobs, I guess I got more upset then I realized.

 

“M'fine,” I manage to whisper. I can see the worry all over his face and in his eyes. He's trying so hard to snap me out of it.

 

“Oh sweetheart...” he says, immediately pulling me into his lap. “S'alright lovey, M'here,” he says gently rubbing my back. We stay like that for a few minutes, till I can finally take a deep breath and not get light headed. I'm still shaking a bit, but I'm not crying.

 

“I'm sorry,” I whisper guiltily against his chest. And I am. Because once again, he has to comfort me. Once again, my mind is lingering on why he's with me when he can have someone as perfect as her. I'm an emotional basket case, and Kendall has everything in her life put together.

 

“Don't be sorry. Shouldn't have left you lone'. S'my fault.” No, its not. I want to say it but I can't even speak. So instead I cuddle into him, as his hand holds my legs up, and the other rubs circles into my back. Sometimes I want to stay in this world forever like this. Just me and him. Only us and our friends. But I know I can't. One of the hardest things I have to do in our life is share him with the world. And as much as I want to whisk him away, I can't. And I won't. That wouldn't be fair. To anyone.

 

“Baby,” he says softly, his lips against my hair.

 

“Mmm?” I answer, playing with a button on his dress shirt.

 

“What happened?” I hate that question. What happened? Why did it happen? Why does it happen? I wish I had an answer. If I did I wouldnt be like this. I shrug. “Love you so much you know tha'?”

 

“Yeah,” I say, looking up at him with a small smile. His thumb rubs across my cheek, and I see it. In his beautiful jade colored irises. He loves me. He adores me so much. And he won’t let me go. “I love you too,” I say as he presses his lips to my forehead.

 

“Let's go home, love.” he says standing up slowly, his hand out to help me up as well. I sigh and smile at him before suddenly grabbing his arm for support. Whoa. “Shit, you alright? Maybe we should go to hospit-”

 

“No, no, I’m fine. Probably just got up too quick...” I say shakily. I always hated the after effects of my panic attacks. I feel like my body Is completely drained. Like my limbs just worked out overtime and I can't even properly walk. It's like being drunk, but in a not fun way. I sigh and grab my head, leaning into his chest.

 

“Alright. Easy now,” he says, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against him. His heartbeat is erratic. Probably because I had him so fucking worried. Way to go Ellie. Then it hits me. Oh god. I pull away from him immediately and sprint to the garbage can at the end of the hall. He follows quickly and I lean over and puke up my dinner and wine. Fucking great. I feel his warm hand on my back. “Ellie,” he says softly, holding my hair back. When I’m done, I groan. I reach into my bag and grab at tissue and wipe my mouth out. Classy.

 

“S-sorry. Guess I upset my stomach with the anxiety thing...” I say, frowning. Sometimes that happens but usually I’m not full of food when I got into panic attack mode. Harry shakes his head.

 

“Don't apologize, s'fine baby. Let's get out of here, yeah?” He says, helping me along the hall. His arm is secured around my waist and we walk back into the lobby.

  
  


**_Harry_ **

  
  


I've seen her be anxious before. But this was a full blown panic attack and I couldn't do anything about it except comfort her. I was so helpless staring at my love, rocking back and forth on the floor, trying to calm herself down. When I bent down next to her, I saw something in her eyes that almost broke me. She was so scared. Like she was reliving some hellish nightmare and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything. I remember reading something in one of the books I had bought. Touch. When someone is having a panic attack, sometimes they just need to feel someone is physically there with them. I reached down and pulled her against me, feeling her body relax.

 

Fuck, I was so scared. It happened so fast. Kendall was talking about her latest job for some underwear commercial, and I turned to try and find Ellie, hoping she'd pull me away from my ex. I had run into her completely on accident and wanted to escape as soon as she started touching me. My comfort level completely dropped when she tried to invite me over for the after party at hers tonight. When I laid eyes on Ell, she looked scared, almost traumatized. I remember calling out to her, seeing her pale and frozen in fear. Within seconds, she ran, and I chased after her.

  
  


That's when I found her hunched over on the floor. Everything inside me dropped and I almost wanted to scream, fearing something major had happened. Fortunately it was just a panic attack and nothing worse. In that moment, I had thank every single god and deity I could think of. I wasn't sure what I’d do if she was ever seriously hurt or in pain. It would probably kill me. I had pulled her onto my lap and stroke her hair softly to soothe her. It had worked and I was happy to see her finally a little more calm.

 

Of course after she had vomited up her dinner, I knew she should probably go to the doctor, but I knew that was pushing it. We needed to go home. She needed to rest. I read how draing panic attacks could be and I could feel the fatigue in her as she used me for support.

 

I phoned Jefferey to meet us round back with the car, he hung up and told us where to go. As we walked through the lobby, I froze in place. Fuck. She followed me.

 

“Harry? Are you okay? You left pretty quick--Oh, hi.” Kendall’s eyes found Ellie and I frowned. Shit. This is the last thing my girlfriend needs.

 

“We’re alright, just had a bit of headache is all,” I say, reassuringly squeezing Ellie’s waist. I expected Ellie to be worn down and unfriendly but instead she smiled widely and reached her hand out, shaking Kendall’s.

 

“I’m Ellie,” she said softly. Her voice was a little hoarse from puking a moment ago.

 

“Kendall, nice to meet you.” she said, shifting awkwardly. “So, you must be Harry's -”

 

“Girlfriend.” I finish proudly. I feel Ellie tighten her hand around mine and she smiles. Kendall simply nods.

 

“Well, I uh.. hope you feel better. Raincheck on that party then, Harry?” Kendall says, looking at me expectantly. I just give her a small nod and excuse us both, feeling her eyes burning holes into the back of my head. She knew I had a girlfriend. She knew I was involved. And yet, she was her overly flirty self. Maybe Ellie had witnessed it? Maybe that's why she was so upset?

 

“She was nice,” Ellie said shortly as we waited for the black SUV to pull up to the backdoors. Luckily no paps or reporters were around. The property was able to secure an easier way for us to leave. I nodded and looked outside.

 

“Yeah,” I said back. “You sure you're alright? We can go to an urgent ca--” She looked up at me with a glare that dared me to finish the sentence. Okay, no doctor. Clear. The air between us was tense.

 

“You should go. I can just head back.” Her words were small but I felt them like knives to my chest. What? Was she serious? I snapped my head to her.

 

“You’re taking a piss, right?” I asked taken aback. She wants me to go? Fuck that, no way in hell.

 

“Harry, I don't want you to miss any opportunities because of me. You can go, I’m sure there's gonna be a lot of big names and-”

 

“Ellanore, enough. Do not do this right now,” I say angrily. I probably should control my temper, but I was feeling my blood boil. Did she really think so little of me? That I’d go to a fucking party with a bunch of fake shitty people and leave her alone while she was sick? I saw her frown and look down. With a sigh, I took her chin and forced her to look at me.

 

“Don't need to go to some snobby party, when I could be in bed wrapped in a blanket with my love in my arms.” I was a brutally honest person. And when It came to Ellie, I knew she admired that most about me. That I could be blunt and upfront with her always. She searched my eyes for a moment before wrapping her small arms around my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief and held her close.

 

“Fucking love you, Harry Styles,” she said contently.

 

“Good on that, love, you’re pretty much stuck with me.” I smirked at her. She giggled and I felt the warmth radiate around my heart. She was coming back to me. Coming out of her panic attack episode and back to my Ellanore.

 

 

  
  


**_Ellie_ **

 

Over the weekend, I took it up myself to finally take Harry's advice and relax. It was a bit hard, but I managed. The night of the event still kind of taunted me but it seemed no one had spotted my meltdown. Thank god. That's the last thing he needs. I sat at the kitchen bar, watching the news and drinking some apple juice. My clock has been totally thrown off since we got to LA. It’s 10 am and the warm breeze rolls in through the open windows.

 

“Mmm, mornin’,” Harry says, yawning behind me. He's dressed in his jogging gear and I can't help but admire how fucking great his ass looks in those tiny basket ball shorts. Thank you, Adidas. God, he's been really turning me on lately. More than usual. I lick my lips as he stretches his arms above his head, the top of his v-line poking out. Fuck. This is torture. And what's worse is I started spotting today. So no sex for a couple of days and that was the REAL torture.

 

“S'wrong?” He asked, snapping me out of my trance. Fuck, I knew he caught me staring--he’s wearing that smug ass smile.

 

“N-nothing. Hope you’re gonna wear a shirt when you go running or the paps are going to lose their fucking minds,” I said, turning back to the tv. I hear him snort, and then brush up against my ass a bit. He tauntingly leans over me for a banana and I turn around giving him a look. He knows. He knows perfectly well how horn I've been these past couple of days and he most DEFINITELY is aware I’m on period. Which means he's going to tease me.

 

“Think I’ll just go out like this, yeah?” He says, raising an eyebrow, daring me to comment. I shrug and turn back to the tv again. Two can play at this. I feel a warm hand snake under my shirt and I clench my teeth. Asshole. I'm dating an ASSHOLE. Oh god. “Hope that wasn't an eyeroll, kitten,” he growls in my ear. Okay, fuck it.

 

I whip around and forcefully shove him against the fridge. His eyes widen, but with lust and need. I kiss down his jaw, my hands running up and down his entire torso. Hes not to toned but I love the little pudge he has. His head rolls back when I graze my teeth lower and lower.

 

“Fuck, Ellanore-” he gasps when I mouth over his ever growing bulge. I want it. I need it. I crave him. It's almost dangerous how animalistic we can get sometimes when we've been deprived of each other for some time. I pull down his running shorts and I bite my lip hungrily. Holy fuck. He's not wearing underwear. I look up and see him smirking at me. Yeah, okay, I love him so goddamn much.

 

I take him quickly in my hand and he moans out his hands finding my hair. My tongue licks a long stripe from his balls to the tip, his cock growing even harder at my touch. I smile and wrap my lips around the head, slowly take him inch by inch. He hisses and grips my head for support.

 

“Ch-christ.” He groans, resisting the urge to slam his cock fully down my throat. But I’m not done. I manage to reach the base of his dick, my nose touching his pubic bone. He’s going to get the best blow job of his life. I take him in and pull him out, sucking away like its a lollipop. He’s panting and breathing out my name, his eyes screwed shut. I love how undone he becomes for me. Something in the way we both become so completely vulnerable and intimate. Its freeing to give myself over to him. Trusting him to take me. “B-Baby, I’m gon' cum- Shit-” He’s close, I can feel the pre cum drpping on my tonuge. I pop off and slide my tongue to the slit at the top.

 

“Ah, Fuck-” He thrusts and I grip his hips to keep him steady. His cum coating my mouth, and my throat. I lick my lips and swallow. When I stand up, he's spent and trying to support his weight leaning against the counter. “Wh-what was that for, petal?”

  
  


“That was for trying to think you could get away with teasing me while I’m on Lucifer’s waterfall,” I say, narrowing my eyes. He chuckles and shoves himself back in his shorts. He leans down and kisses me deeply. Mmm, he tastes so good.

 

“I’ll rethink that next time then, yeah?”  

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**_Harry_ **

  
  


“Not sure what m'gonna do bout the cover and—Hazz, you even listening, mate?” My attention is brought back to Louis and Niall, both staring me down with confused looks.

 

“Yeh, course,” I lie. Okay, I was sort of listening. My mind was currently being sucked in another place. Gemma had come to visit this week, and her and Ellie were off at the other end of the shopping boulevard, while I had lunch with Niall and Louis. Both of who decided to head back to LA for a bit... well Niall technically lived here, so... Louis was here promoting his new single, so they naturally bombarded me in the chat to meet up.

 

“Liar,” Niall said snorting. I glared at him from across the table.

 

“Still thinking about that ring ya saw, mate?” Louis said, smirking over at me.

 

“Ring? What ring?” Niall perked up looking between us both. Louis, you asshole. Yesterday I had gone out for lunch with Louis before Niall got here. We had been walking up and down Melrose when we wandered into this jewelry shop. From first glance, it looked a bit worn down, but everything inside was beautiful. Different stones reflecting in glass cases. Louis had asked one of the shop owners something about a watch he saw when my eyes landed on it. Buried between some glimmering necklaces and bracelets.

 

A 4.05 carat black diamond , hand engraved vintage royal style engagement ring. It was encrusted with small round diamonds along the white gold band. My heart rate sped up and my palms coated in a nervous sweat. A memory struck me in that moment.

 

_ I heard a low whistle come from behind me. _

 

“ _ Wow lad, s'beautiful ring, innit?” Louis said, leaning down next to me. I nodded silently. It was. It truly was. I had fallen in love with it, and I knew why. It was as vibrant and as classy as my beautiful girl. _

 

_ The shop owner walked over to us. _

 

“ _ See you've spotted Catalina.” I furrowed my brows at the older man. “That black diamond is over 100 years old. One of the most beautifully cut we’ve come across.” _

 

_ “Why Catalina?” Louis asked. _

 

“ _ Because the story behind it is that a beautiful woman named Catalina came from a small country in Europe in 1910. She was meant to be queen of the country, until she fell in love with a lower class man. Her father forbade the marriage, but that hadn't stopped them from seeing each other. However, the king found out, only to exile the man to somewhere in England. Catalina found out and left in the middle of the night in search of him, leaving behind everything. Her family, her wealth... all to maybe find him...” I felt my chest tighten. An unlikely love. _

 

“ _ Did she ever find him?” Louis asked. The shop owner smiled. _

 

“ _ Yes, actually, after 15 years of searching... she found him one night in a pub, believe it or not. He was working for a bank at the time. A decent salary and all. They ended up together and he proposed to her with this ring... He had actually been very wealthy at one point in his early life but his family lost everything. This was his grandmother's prized possession and after she passed, she had left it to him. Told ‘em to give it to the women who would love him for everything he was, despite poverty and all...” I could feel Louis looking at me. Two people in love, fighting the odds of everyone's doubts. Fighting their own battles, but completing each other. Fixing one another. _

 

“ _ How much?” The man looked at me for a moment. _

 

“ _ $13,000,” he said softly. I nodded before swallowing. _

 

“ _ May I put it on hold?” I asked. _

 

“ _ Harry what the fu-” Louis started, but I pulled him away abruptly. _

 

“ _ Louis, that ring was made for her...” _

 

“ _ Harry, mate, I get it, but... are you sure?” I took a deep breath. I know Ellie. She would be happy with a simple $50 ring from Macys. But that's not what I wanted for us. I wanted a ring to hold a meaning. One that when she passes it on to our kids one day, she can tell them the story of us. I nodded. _

 

“ _ M' Sure…” I said finally. Louis's smile widened and he leaned over, hugging me tightly. _

 

“ _ M' Happy for you man,” he said letting go. We walked back over to the shop owner and started to fill out the paperwork. _

  
  


“So you're gonna propose to her, then? When?” Niall said, eating a noodle. I sighed. That I had no idea about. Yes, I was for sure going to propose, but... I just didn't know the right time.

 

“Not sure yet, but when I know you lads will too,” I said, digging into my food.

 

“Look at you, mate, all old and mature,” Niall said as Louis shoved my shoulder.

 

“If I’m gonna grow up, I want it to be with her, that’s for sure...” I reply.

 

  
  


**_Ellanore:_ **

 

Honestly, I adored Gemma. She was like a second Kaia. I had become quite close with her, texting almost every other day. When she arrived the other day, I was ecstatic. As much as I love Harry, I needed some women interaction. Kaia had been in London the past week with Liam. She was meeting his family, finally.

 

Gemma held up a shirt as I walked around the racks. I was once again dragged into a shopping spree. But it was a bit more fun with gems then with Harry.

 

“What about this?” She says, holding up the cute small sweater. I kinda of liked it.

 

“I mean, if I’m getting it, it’s gonna be in black, so...” I say, looking for my favorite color. She laughs.

 

“A little color in your life won't hurt, babe,” she says, putting it down. “I bet you look amazing in like maroon, and navy,” she says, beginning to walk away from me. We settled into a comfortable silence. It was really just us in the boutique and a couple of workers. I’m glad no one had managed to follow us here. Harry had insisted I take the car.

 

“So how’s my little bro treating you?” Gemma asks as she holds up another shirt in the long mirror.

 

“Like a queen as always,” I say rolling my eyes. She laughs and shakes her head.

 

“God, you two are worse then me and Michael.”                                                                     

 

She puts the top on the rack and turns to me. “Mum mentioned you two bought a new apartment.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked at me. I tilted my head in confusion.

 

“Gems, we’ve been literally living together for a year... Just wanted a bigger place,” I say, feeling my cheeks turn red.

 

“But now it’s both of yours. The first time it was just you moving into his place, yeah?” She wiggled her eyebrows and then stopped short. “Oh shit... This would look adorable on you.” My eyes practically bugged from my head at the black half corset bra she held up. It was lace and had latches down the front.

 

“Gemma,” I say crossing my arms. “Really? I’ll look ridicul-” But I was cut off by her shoving me into the dressing room and tossing the garment over the top. I sighed and looked at It.

 

“Oh damn! Comes with matching panties—” She said, tossing them over as well, and they hit me in the face. I couldn't pull this off even if I wanted to. I wasn't sexy like that. I was cute. Or at least that's what Harry always said. It was funny actually, there were rare times I ever thought of myself seductive in the slightest...

  
  


After I managed to squeeze my size 10 ass into the little lace panties. And my obnoxious boobs into the corset I looked in the mirror. Okay, it wasn't horrendous... Fuck, I actually kind of liked it.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are, hotty.” I snorted at Gemma’s comment and pulled the curtain back. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

 

“That bad? Okay fuck it, I’m—” I go to step back in when she grabs me and hauls me in front of the three-way mirror.

 

“You should totally wear underwear in public,” she said, giggling. I blushed and put my face in my hands. “Seriously, you’re in black lace underwear, sweetheart. Own the power you have right now.” She winked and walked out, leaving me to my reflection. Okay maybe she was right, but at the same time...

 

 

  
  


Lounging about on the couch, I flicked through the channels until I come across Bar Rescue. Gemma had gone out with some friends tonight, and Harry was god knows where. It was just me, some carrots, and Jon Taffer.

 

My phone buzzes and Kaia’s face pops up on facetime. I immediately answer, smiling like crazy. It has been way too long since we've chatted properly and texts do nothing.

 

“ELLIEE!” She squeals. I can see the daylight behind her.

 

“How’s London, bitch?” I say, biting into my carrot.

 

“It’s... rainy. But some days are nice—Oh my god, Liam took me to the London Eye yesterday. So beautiful, Ell, OH and then we went shopping and we also saw Big Ben—Sorry, ranting. But yes, it's actually quite beautiful here.” She's beaming with a huge smile. I love her being this happy. She never really wanted a boyfriend or needed one for that matter. I watched her shoot down every guy in high school and it was beyond amusing. She said she was always going to wait to find someone until she was fully established because she was an independent woman first.

 

But once Liam entered her life, I knew she was done for. But I was beyond happy they found each other. Like two missing pieces to the final puzzle.

 

“So... met his mom.” I perk up at her words.

 

“And???” She smiles warmly.

 

“Absolutely loved her. She seemed pretty happy with me. You know, college graduate and psych major,” she says, pulling her hair up. “How’s LA?”

 

“It’s eventful... a lot more people are aware of us here, I guess,” I say, fidgeting with the fabric on the couch.

 

“Ell, you’re okay, though, right?” She says, eyeing me carefully.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” She’s quiet for a moment before I realize what she’s talking about. Fuck. Harry must’ve told her. “I.. I meant to call but I didn't want to bother you-”

 

“Stop. You know it's not bothering me. Stop it. Harry said it was pretty bad... What happened?” If there's one person to confide in, it’s Kaia.

 

“He was talking to his ex...” Kaia's eyes narrow. “Kendall.”

 

“Ugh, I hate her. Literally the fakest person.” Kaia groans. “ But.. what did she do?”

 

“I .. I don't know exactly. I was already kinda on edge all day. And he said he'd be right back... when he wasn't, I went to find him and he was with her. They were laughing and shit, and she just... she kept fucking touching him. All these goddamn girls keep just touching him and feeling him like he's a fucking cashmere sweater. It’s like they don't even care I’m with him.” I internally groan. Like word vomit, I vent the rest of my thoughts to Kaia. I could see the look of sadness in my friend’s eyes.

 

“Ell, Harry adores you. Women could literally throw their cat at him all they want, but in the end, he’s yours and only yours.” I know she was right, but my self esteem is always low. And since coming across most of Harry’s friends, I realize they’re model level attractive. I know I’m not hopeless, but I’m not exactly up for the cover of Elle anytime soon. “Listen, I gotta go. Liam’s taking me to… uhm.” She hesitated.

 

“Taking you where?” I say insistently. She bites her lip.

 

“To meet Bear,” she says, smiling like crazy. Kaia has always loved kids. In fact, she dreamt of being a mom, wanting like ten kids and a full house. “Ellie, I’m nervous.”

 

“He's going to love you,” I assure her. I know he is, she's like a mom already. Taking care of everyone all the time. Plus, kids are literally drawn to her—probably her natural motherly instinct.

 

“You think?” She says, fiddling with her hair.

 

“Kaia, you’re the most mom person I know... he’s going to love you.” She nods with a smile.

 

“Ellie, do me a favor...” She says, taking a breath, “Just try and avoid anything triggering until you get back this weekend okay? I’ll be home Monday. And if you need to, please just call me. Any time, you know that,” she said sternly. With that, I ended the face time and sat back into the couch. Kaia is right. She’s always right. My phone bings and I see my groupchat with my roommates. Gwen and Anna are still at the apartment, looking as though they’re reading. Clair is apparently at some bar already, jesus. Luckily, her boyfriend is attached at her hip. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

 

Just relax.

 

–

  
  
  


**_Ellanore:_ **

 

I’m awoken to someone sliding their hands along my bare thighs. I guess Harry got home finally. I know it’s morning, I can feel the sun beating down on me.

 

“Bubby,” he says lovingly, pushing up my t-shirt. His lips trail over my mid section, up through the valley between my breasts. I smirk, feeling the cold of his rings as his fingers graze my sides. “Beauty, wake up.” His lips kiss and nip at me. Groaning, I shake my head.

 

“Mmm, I’ll just stay here, thanks,” I say, yawning and opening my eyes to a head of curly hair. He perks up and shakes his head.

 

“No, no, got a surprise for my lovie,” he says, sucking at my neck. “You’re gonna adore it,” he whispers, his hot breath in my ear. I squirm a bit and he tightens his hold on my waist. “Please,” I feel his hips grind into mine and I let out a moan.

 

“Fuck--Harry,” I say, breathless. He smirks,

 

“C'mon, kitten, were gonna be late,” he says, pressing one more kiss under my ear before jumping off the bed with a smirk. Dick.

 

“That was so rude--” I groan, covering my face with the blanket. Within seconds, it’s yanked from the bed and I’m left grumpy and cold and turned on.

  
  
  


Within minutes, I’m up and about to get my makeup on. Harry steps in the bathroom, wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a tank top. I stare at him as he brushes his curls back and yawns. I snort.

 

“See it’s too early—” I say, sticking my tongue out. He pokes my side and I yelp.

 

“So cranky today, baby, was wrong?” He says, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

 

“Just tired,” I say, finishing the small amount of make up I had. He places his hands on my hips and leans into my neck.

 

“Gonna help you relax today...” he says, brushing my hair to the side. I sigh into his touch, so warm and welcoming. “Car’s gonna be here, throw on a shirt, yeah? Can't have all of LA trying to get my girl.” I roll my eyes and giggle as he pats my ass and exits.

  
  


–

 

We’re in the car for about an hour and a half, my eyes drooping every once in a while. I nestle my head on Harry’s shoulder, while he taps away on his phone. After about 10 minutes, I peak up at the window and see we’re near a beach.

 

“Ooh, beach day?” I ask, smiling like crazy. I adore the beach, it's one of my safe spaces. Unfortunately, NYC doesn’t offer a lot of sand-filled dreams, but when me and the girls would have free time over the summer we’d head out to long beach for the day and stay till sunset.

 

“Somthin' like that.” He smirks. The car halts and I look around. A dock? When I open the door my mouth drops. Holy fuck. “Surprised?”

 

“Harry... that’s a fucking yacht,” I say, whipping my head around to him. He chuckles.

 

“Yeah, love. It’s Jeff's family’s. We’ve got it for the day,” he says, grabbing our bags and kissing my cheek. I’m still in awe at the 72 foot monster boat when I see Glenne wave from the deck.

 

“Hey guys!” She says as we make our way towards it. When we step on board, I marvel at all the extremely beautiful details. The deck we stand on is a huge, with luxury leather seats, and a large table in the middle. It's decorated with customized plates and shiny silverwear. Glenne embraces me as Jeffrey appears from inside.

 

“You guys ready to go?” He asks and Harry nods.

 

“Jeffery, this is... amazing,” I say in awe. The yacht jolts, indicating we’re about to move and I smile walking around the large deck.

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Jeffery asks, nudging me. “Loved going out on this when I was younger.”

 

“I think the only boat I’ve ever been on was my mom's second wedding, and the ferry to Staten Island.” Jefferey chuckles and heads inside as I take in the huge ocean around me. The smell of salt water and summer breeze fills my nose and I close my eyes, wanting to absorb this memory as much as possible.

 

“Look at you, rose,” I jump and turn to see Harry smirking at me. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and leans into my neck. “S'beautiful, innet?”

 

“I love the water,” I reply absentmindedly.

 

“S'calming.” He kisses my neck. “We’re going out a bit from shore. Then you can take this little top of yours off for proper sunbathing.” His finger slides up my sundress and plays with the bikini string. I swat his chest and he laughs.

 

“The last thing I need is for your best friend to catch a view of my tits.” I snort.

 

“Glenne does it all the time, seen her bits once or twice.” I turn around wide-eyed but he just burst out laughing. “Kidding—” I smack at his arm.

 

“You ass.” When I turn back to the water, I feel him relax against me again, both arms holding me in place on the railing. His lips are on the back of my neck and he’s nuzzling his nose into me. I’ll never admit it because it will boost his cockiness, but I adore how affectionate he really is. Nadine used to complain that he was a bit too clingy with it, but honestly I couldn't get enough. I loved that he felt the need to touch me in some way no matter where we were. We could be getting coffee from Starbucks, and his hand would either be in mine, or brushing against it, or even resting on my lower back.

  
  
  


–

 

**_Harry_ **

 

Its moments like these that I have to keep recorded in my memory. Ones that I know I will one day look back on and admire as much as I am now. Ellie is sitting on my lap, laughing at something Glenne was saying, and Jeffery was on the phone in the other room. We had spent the entire day on the boat, drinking, swimming. Even got Ellie to drive the wave runner for a couple of minutes. Had no idea she was a speed demon.

 

We’re now nestled in the small sitting area, drinks in our hands and just after sunset. Glenne excuses herself, and I take this as an opportunity to wrap my arms around Ellies waist and pull her closer. She smells amazing, like suntan lotion and ocean water.

 

“Someone's cuddly as fuck today,” she says, turning around. She straddles my thighs and I smile up at her.

 

“You look so relaxed,” I say, stroking her cheek with the back of my hand. She smiles at me and takes a deep breath.

 

“I am, actually.”

 

“M'sorry if this hasn't been much of a vacation for you. S'not right I haven't been around that much,” I confess. Its true, these 2 weeks here flew and I only spent maybe 4 days of it with her. I felt so guilty for it. She takes my hand I hers as I rest it on her flushed cheek.

 

“Harry, its fine-”

 

“S'not though.” I press my forehead into her chest and she scratches the back of my neck soothingly. I sigh in contentment.

 

“You know, you always yell at me for being so shit to myself. But yet... you can't even begin to recognize how fucking amazing you are.” I chuckle.

 

“Must be an artist thing.”

 

“Self deprecating is one of the most common traits for artists.” I look up at her with a smirk.

 

“S'bit depressing, innit?”

 

“But look at the magic we create from it, yeah? I mean, my art was shit before I met you.” She glides her hands through my curly hair, and against my scalp. It's so soothing. It’s home.

 

“No, I’ve seen your work before. You were a tortured soul way before me,” I respond and she smacks my chest.

 

“I’ll always be a tortured soul. But now I won't be a LONELY tortured soul,” she giggles. One of my favorite sounds she makes. I roll my eyes and sigh. This beautiful woman before me, and she has to struggle with so much in her life. She deserved better. Deserved a better family. A better chance. I wish I couldve met her earlier. Imagine where we'd be now. “Why are you concentrating so hard? You’re gonna blow up.” With that, I throw her down next to me and she yelps. I hover over her, pressing her hands above her head and pinning her to the large couch cushion.

 

“That was a snake ass move, Styles—”

 

“Try and escape I dare you.” I raise my eyebrow waiting for her to accept the challenge. She does and manages to lift her ups to mine, grinding against me in the a torturous rhythm. “Evil little girl.”

 

I sigh dramatically and collapse on top of her, making her 'oof' in response. I bury my head in her neck, the warmth of her underneath me soothes me. She plays with my hair and I close my eyes. In this moment, when it's just us, I want to blurt it out. Blurt out that I want her to be mine forever, and to marry me. To live with me, and my crazy life.

 

We end up falling asleep like that for an hour or so. Jeffrey pokes me awake and I yawn.

 

“Morning sunshine, it’s 9pm. You guys should head back. Got an early flight.” Fuck. So much for relaxing.

 

Ellie and I trudge back to the car waiting for us at the end of the dock. She's got a genuine smile on, something that I haven't seen in a while. I slide my arm around her waist and kiss her temple as she leans into me. Today was beautiful. Just me and her, the water, and the waves. Now it's back to New York and the craziness of our jobs.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Harry:_ **

 

I load the last of our bags in the car and wait for Ellie. She emerges from the apartment, yawning and looking adorably miserable. Even in her distraught state, I want to just kiss her all over. Her hair is up in her ever famous space buns, and she's wearing one of my hoodies from tour.

 

“Morn-” I begin, but she holds up a hand and slips on her sunglasses.

 

“Do not speak until I’m handed something from starbucks,” she says bitterly. The pout on her lips makes me chuckle and lean in. She will never be a morning person. And that's okay because we balance each other well. I wake up at 5 am to exercise and start my day, and my love won't emerge from her blanket cocoon till at least 12 pm unless she has work.

 

“S'cute when you’re all pissy,” I say as she slides into the car with a huff. I lean over and press my lips to hers and win a smile. Ellie is definitely not a fan of the earlier flights, but I do it to avoid any unwanted paparazzi or fans. It's currently 12 am in New York and by the time we get there, it'll be 7.

 

  
  


**_Ellanore:_ **

 

Okay, I don't know how he does these early morning flights. I want to die. I'm normally tired, but this is like extreme exhaustion and I think it's because I relaxed the rest of our time in LA, and went back into lazy mode.

 

We board the plane, and I slide into my seat. Harry sits next to me and I immediately rest my head on his shoulder. The past couple of weeks were incredible. I never really had been outside New York except for London, but LA was pretty. It reminded me a lot of the city, but warmer and with palm trees. We have about 30 minutes till take-off, so I pull my phone out.

 

I open instagram and I scroll through some of my friends posts. Liking a couple here and there. That's when I see it. My heart drops. It’s a photo. One of me and Harry from yesterday on the yacht. A paparazzi photo. That means someone followed us. I feel a bit violated—it’s one of him holding me around my waist and kissing me deeply. But that’s not whats bothering me. No. It's the photo next to it as a comparison.

 

Harry and his ex Kendall.

 

Okay, I know I should just ignore it. Stupid storylines about us pop up a lot. More so recently. And honestly, I know Harry and I are happy together. But it's her body. And how fucking beautiful she looks. Flawless skin. Soft silky hair.

 

And me? I've always been pretty okay in my skin. Never had a problem before. But when the spotlight is shown on you often, like it's become for me and Harry, I do question a lot. Like why my hips are wide. And why I have a little roll in the front of my belly. I definitely wish my boobs were perkier. And I wish my hair didn't curl when it was wet.

 

“What’s wrong?” I jump and look to see Harry eyeing me. He’s trying to figure out what I’m thinking, like always. I frown and turn away.

 

“Nothing. M'fine,” I say, scrolling past the photo quickly. He grabs my phone. “He-”

 

“Fuck. How did they even find us?” He says angrily. I grab my phone back.

 

“Harry, it’s fine-”

 

“No, it’s really not.” He’s already texting Jeff and I feel bad. He shouldn't have to worry about me and my feelings. I mean, it’s a stupid photo. Way worse has happened.

 

“Harry. Relax, okay?”

 

“You’re upset.”

 

“No, I’m just shocked. Surprised they found us, that’s all.” And it’s partially true. I mean, how the fuck did they manage to get through the security of the yacht club?

  
  


About 3 hours into the flight, I’m curled in a ball against Harry. He’s typing away at emails on his laptop, thank god he paid for wifi or I’d be losing it without my music. Every so often he presses a kiss to my forehead or rubs my knee. I know that was as soon as we land in New York, he'll be working non-stop to finish writing, and I’ll trapped at work organizing everything.

 

Im not going to lie, ever since Harry suggested it, I've been really considering leaving my job. Sure, it's my dream job but... it feels like I outgrew it. I know everyone sees it, I’m very taken advantage of and not compensated. I try to convince myself constantly that I'll be promoted or get a pay raise. But I’ve been there for months and... nothing.

 

Could I really sell my art, though? I mean, would people even want to buy it? I sit up and grab my laptop, pulling up one of the art auction sites I scan sometimes. I notice that I can submit photos of my work for bidding. Maybe I should just try one piece... I scroll through my camera roll and come across a portrait I did over the summer of a woman lounging in Washington Park. Her feet are in the large fountain and her head is back, as she leans on her hands taking in the warmth of the sun. It's simple, but it's colorful and aesthetic.

 

I upload it before I can second guess myself and throw out a price. The bidding is at $600. I doubt it will get hits. But worth a shot, I guess.

 

 

**_Harry:_ **

 

We’re jetlagged and lazy as Ellie and I enter our apartment. It smells clean and I silently commend myself for calling in Angie, a woman who used to help me clean the apartment before I met Ellie. She would come every once in a while, straighten up while I was away. Ellie yawns and drops her bags next to the couch immediately heading for the fridge. I hear her 'yes' in victory—good thing I told Angie to do a grocery run a couple days ago.

 

I walk in and see her eating away at cantaloupe and strawberries. I walk over and bite one from her hand and she narrows her eyes.

 

“I will destroy you. My fruit,” she says, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Sharing is caring, lovie,” I reply with a yawn. “M' gonna go take a nap. You joining me?” She contemplates for a minute before nodding and putting the fruit back.

  
  
  


A few minutes later, we’re both sprawled out on the king-sized bed, Ellie face down trying to sleep and me rubbing her back. She smiles with her eyes closed.

 

“Feels good,” she mumbles. I laugh.

 

“Gon' have to rub ma feet as payback,” I say as she lets out a laugh. Even completely exhausted, she's radiant.

 

 

**_Ellie_ **

  
  


My eyes are closed, and I’m rubbing my temples as I hear one of the assistants on the phone rattle on about something that when astray at today's cover shoot. The warm sun is caressing my face through the window and even though it's pretty much the end of October now, it's been rather warm. It's been a few weeks since the LA trip and I ultimately feel like I've been even more bombarded with work.

 

I feel like I haven't seen my friends or had a proper social life in a while, and even if I do get home by 9, Harry is usually never there. He goes to the studio midday and stays there till like 2 am. And by the time he's home, I’m passed the fuck out on our bed.

 

I know he's right. And I should just quit. Like right now. As I’m being yelled at about something that literally isn't my fault. But what about income? I have bills to pay and itll be unreasonable to even consider dropping this weekly paycheck. I do have savings... ugh, but do I really have the balls.

 

“ELLANORE!” I jump at the sound of Bennett running into the room with a pile of paperwork. “Sorry, I need you till fill these out by tonight-”

 

“Whoa whoa, what is this?” I say after hanging up the phone. He frowns.

 

“They’re all the documents and permits for next week's shoot.”

 

“But I filled them out last week,” I reply hotly.

 

“Wait.. did Victoria not tell you?” I want to rip my fucking hair out at this point. Because no, I was not informed of any changes.

 

“Bennett..”

 

“We moved it to the upscale upper east side studio.” I froze.

 

“Bennett, why am I just being told this? Mark is going to flip out he insisted on the Soho studio-”

 

“Well, change of plans from she devil… Sorry El.” It’s not his fault but somehow I wanna punch him. I drop my pen and rub at my face. “Do you need anything, though? I’ll make a run for you-”

 

“No, it’s.. it’s fine I’ll just get uber eats or something,” I sigh, taking the files from him and opening them up to repeat the 3 hours process I did last week. “When did this even come about?”

 

“The meeting 2 days ago. Victoria changed it when she decided it would look more aesthetically pleasing. I don't know how, though... there’s a fucking folk band putting them at a high priced penthouse is going to look so weird.” He sighs.

 

“Exactly why I applied for the brick and wooden floor studio flat.” I mumble. It's no use.

  
  


–

 

5 hours later, it’s 7 pm and I’m finally fucking finished. Of course I had to fill out zoning requirements because she wants outdoor shots. And we need parking permits for the gear set up. This is a nightmare and the worst part is.... I haven't photographed properly in a long time. I miss it. I miss my camera, and I miss doing things I love like setting a scene or lighting a certain angle.

 

Harry is right. I’m being drained and used.

  
  


There are still a people at their desks, and I see Victoria in her glass door office. I give a smile to Bennet as I pass and walk without knocking. Victoria stops and stares at me.

 

“Ellanore-” I drop the files onto her desk. And she freezes. “What’s-”

 

“Victoria, I understand your understaffed. But it's been weeks since I’ve been actually in a studio photographing. Something I was hired to do. All I’ve been doing is filing paperwork—”

 

“Because that's what you're best at,” Victoria says scowling at me. “We already have 2 photographers.”

 

“But you said-”

 

“I’m aware of what I said. But I need someone to do the paperwork for the shoots...that’s where you come in.” I can feel the smirk in her speech. This bitch.

 

“I’m a professional photographer. What I should be doing, is not sitting at a desk at all hours organizing things a fucking assistant should be doing-”

 

“Ellanore. That is your job. You will sit and do what I tell you.”

 

“But I—”

 

“Keep running your mouth, and you won't have anything to do. Now, if you will kindly go back—Oh and I need you to refill these out. He wants it by the water now—” I stare at her for a while. Her head focused on whatever papers are in front of her, completely dismissing me. My blood pressure has risen, and I'm definitely at the breaking point. You know what? Fuck it.

 

“Okay. So uhm, I’m trying to figure out a way to say this professionally... but I can't seem to find a fuck to give at this point. So... I quit. Keep me on for 2 weeks so I can finish whatever useless crap you need me to do. God knows no one else will fucking do it in this place,” I say hotly. Her face falls and she goes from annoyed to angry. “I’m sorry. I thought this was what I wanted but… I’m nobody's bitch. I was hired as a photographer. Not your fucking lap dog.” At this point, I can see people around the office staring at us in shock. My outburst was well overdue, and I'm kind of surprised I’m not yelling at the top of my lungs.

 

“Understood. You’re dismissed,” she says after a moment. “Don't bother with two weeks. Take your things today.” I expected that. I nod and clench my jaw. Am I going to miss this place? A little and I can hear Kaia telling me I should've stuck it out a bit longer, but... my mental health has been suffering from lack of sleep and socialization. And quite honestly, I've never taken anyone's shit. I’m surprised I lasted this long around Victoria.

  
  


Bennett watches me pack my things. Soon I feel him behind me, helping me put the picture frames into a smaller box. I have a dark feeling, I want to cry but I know in the long run this is going to to help me. This is going to be a good thing for me... I think.

 

–

 

I open the door to darkness. I figured Harry wouldn't be home. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever. He's usually dead asleep when I leave for work early. My heart falls a bit and I drop the boxes of my things on the table near the door.

 

I walk towards the kitchen and sit at the bar stool.

 

Holy fuck. I just quit my job.

 

I just fucking quit my job. I run my hands through my hair and tug at the ends. What the fuck... where did that surge of power even come from?

 

“FUCK!” I scream and rub at my face. What am I going to do? I could always go back to the cafe, I know Marge would snatch me in a second.

  
  
  
  


So what does one do when you've just quit your very well paying job, with looming debt about to sit over your head for god knows long? Cook everything in the fridge, obviously. While also singing along to the oldies station on your spotify, rocking a glass of red wine.

 

“Whyyyy do you build me up? BUTTERCUP BABY JUST TO LET ME-” I sing along loudly, trying to drown out the negative thoughts filling my head. Because I really don't need those right now. Especially when I’m cooking skirt steak and the vegetables are steaming.

 

The front door closes and I hear footsteps. Harry stops and raises his eyebrows at me.

 

“Hi baby!” I say, jogging over to him and kissing him deeply. He smiles, unsure for a minute, but wraps his arms around my waist.

 

“Ell, you’re home early… what's all this?” He says, gesturing to the entire island table filled with food. I pull back and smile widely at him.

 

“I quit my job today.” He drops me at those words, his eyes widen in shock.

 

“You.. You what?” At first I’m taken aback. Since he's the one who actually told me to quit weeks ago.

 

“I quit! I told her to shove it up her ass—probably not one of my finer moments but...” I sip at the glass of wine walking towards the oven where I pull it back and check on our dinner. I'm only having one glass cause god knows I’d burn the apartment down if I had more. Harry is still shocked as he walks over to where I am.

 

“Baby... are you serious?” He says to me. I put my glass down and cross my arms.

 

“Yeah... I mean I might be late on rent, but—” I’m cut off by his lips pressing into mine hungrily. I react and thread my fingers through his curls, pulling him closely towards me. He pulls back kissing at my neck.

 

“M'So proud” Kiss. “of,” kiss. “you.” He growls. I giggle then let out a moan as he nips at my shoulder. When he stops, he rests his forehead against mine, his hands holding my neck to him.

 

“Don't worry I’ll find another job to help with—” He groans and rests his head in the crook of my neck.

 

“God, Ellanore, fuck the rent right now. Can't y'just let me have this moment? M'so proud of my girl, let me be proud of yah.” He grumbles, squeezing my hips. I sigh, running my hand on the back of his head.

 

“Fine. But I do need to get another job... I seriously can't sit in this apartment all day. I'll go fucking stir crazy.” He nods in agreement, knowing my anxiety alone will drive me up a wall. We stay like this a moment before the oven beeps indicating the steak is properly cooked.

 

“Wanna let go so I can finish our dinner?” I ask, rubbing my head on his cheek. He shakes his head no and grips me tighter.

 

“I’ve had a long day, love, let me hold you bit longer.” His breath tickles my throat as he nuzzles closer to me.

 

The song on the radio changes and I smile to myself. It’s cheesy and my friends make fun of me, but this song by the beach boys is probably one of my favorites. I hum along to the words, 'don't worry baby,' and I feel Harry smile into my skin.

 

“Can I at least turn the oven off so it doesn't burn? It’s like $50 worth of skirt steak in there goober,” I say, laughing a bit. With that, Harry lets go, knowing how pissed I’d be since I perfected this steak recipe in its own and I refuse to eat it dried out.

 

“Love this song,” Harry says, scooting into a stool as I pull the food out and put it on our plates. “Christ, did you cook everything in the fridge woman?” I snort.

 

“Yeah and the cupboards too. So eat up. And prepare for leftovers.” Helaughs and takes a bite letting out an obnoxious sex moan. I bite my lip and roll my eyes.

 

“Fuck Ell, I know you can be a shit cook, but when we buy a house m' getting you a barbecue,” he mutters.

 

“You sound like a shitty porno. Just eat.” I say throwing a piece of corn at him. He catches it and throws it in his mouth.

 

“Gonna have a pool too.” I raise my eyebrows and take a sip of my wine.

 

“OH yeah? Can it be a cool shape? Like a guitar?”

 

“Obviously. And it’ll be saltwater, not one of those annoying chlorine ones.”

 

“Those are literally more money than a house, Harry-”

 

“Got enough of it, thank you. Spend it how I’d like. Oh and a hot tub attached to it like a waterfall.”

 

“Slow down, HGTV, we just leased this apartment. Besides, we don't need a house for awhile.”

 

“How long? M'thinking a couple of years.” I almost choke on my steak and look at him.

 

“Harry, it's just us. We don't need a house with like 14 rooms. Maybe like 5 years.” I see him narrow his eyes and drop his fork. Oh god here we go.

 

“2 and half years,” he counters.

 

“4 years. Maybe.”

 

“3 years. Final offer.”

 

“Really? Were bartering this—for fuck’s sake. Fine, 3 years. And I get to pick where.”

 

“I want it on or near a beach.”

 

“Well, at least we agree with that.” I finish my wine and put it in the sink. A pair of hands snake around me and I feel Harry’s lips trail down my neck.

 

“Really am proud of you, lovie. I know that had to be hard for you,” he says softly. He's right. Right now, my head is a mile a minute trying to figure out my next huge move in my life. Quitting was the most spontaneous decision I’ve made in a while. And I don't know if I should be thankful or fearful.

 

But as I feel him tighten his arms around me and bury his head in my neck, I choose thankful. I'll be fine. I'm not alone in this. Not anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
